This Time Around
by GSR4ever87
Summary: After being gone for five years, Sara comes back to Vegas for a wedding, and while there, old feelings between her and Grissom are stirred back up, which leads her to making a decision by the end of the weekend that will change her life again. What is it and What happens after her decision is made? Please read and find out. Flashbacks are set in season 2.
1. Time to move on?

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters

Summary: After being gone for five years, Sara comes back to Vegas for a wedding, and while there, old feelings between her and Grissom are stirred back up, which leads her to making a decision by the end of the weekend that will change her life again. What is it and What happens after her decision is made? Please read and find out. Flashbacks are set in season 2.

AN: Pretend Sara had left after she turned in her resignation in Season 2.

Title: This Time Around  
>Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendships<br>Rating: T  
>Spoilers: A little in a Burden of Proof<br>Time-line: Five years after Burden of proof  
>Warnings: ImpliedSuggestive adult behavior, A little Violence  
>Main Parings: GSR<br>Minor Parings: Nick/Catherine, OC/OC  
>Other Characters: A few OC's<p>

* * *

><p>This Time Around<p>

Chapter 1: Time to move on?

_Flashback_

_5 years ago_

_Grissom picked up the piece of paper that was laying on his desk, becoming very shocked at what he was reading, then he saw Sara walking to the doorway of his office, so he asked. "What is this?"_

_While Sara walked into his office with her jacket over her arms, she replied. "It's a...Just what it says, it's a leave of absents, six months...A Year, maybe."_

_Trying to calm his heart, which wasn't working very well, he asked. "Why?"_

_"I was thinking about checking out the federal government system, FBI."_

_Grissom looked down as he chuckles a little, then replies as he looked at her again. "We have the best lab in the country."_

_She looked away from his eyes for a second before looking at him again. "I need a different work environment."_

_He looks at her with confusion. "What does that mean?"_

_"One with uh communication...Respect."_

_"Everybody here respects you."_

_"You don't."_

_He paused for a second before asking. "Is this about the hamburger thing?"_

_She mentally sighed, then shook her head with a humorless laugh."No Grissom, this is not about the hamburger thing...I uh...I uh...I don't believe you. How can you reduce everything I've said to a single quirk, you think the problem here is just about me?" They looked at each other as she paused, then continued. "If you don't sign my leave, I'm going to have to quit."_

_After he remained silent for a few seconds, she started to walk away, and right as she got to the door, he speaks again. "Hey Sara?" She turned around as he sighed. "The lab needs you here."_

_Sara gives him a sad smile while thinking he still doesn't get it, then replied. "Great." Before walking out while he just watches her with a lot of different things going trough his mind._

_End of Flashback_

Sara's alarm clock wakes her up from the dream she just had, which was a memory from the past. She couldn't believe it's been a little over 5 years since that day and the day she said goodbye to the short stint she had in Vegas. She wished things would have been different and that she could have stayed longer, but she had to get out, even after...Sara mentally shook her head from continuing with the thoughts of the past as she got out of bed so she could start another day at work.

After she had left Vegas one thing led to another and she ended up working with the FBI in the missing person's department in Boston, which was a little similar to being a CSI, except that there were a few happier endings for the victim's families. She had really meant to be gone only a year, but then one year became 2, and before she knew it, 5 years had passed, which despite her personal life not being much better here, she was enjoying it and the people she worked with.

Once Sara got out of the shower and had changed her clothes, she walked back into her room as her phone vibrated on her nightstand, so she walked up to it and smiled at the text message one of her co-workers sent. 'Please bring coffee, I'll love you forever :)'

She texted back. 'You got it.'

After she hit send, she finished getting ready, then grabbed her purse, badge, gun, keys and phone before walking out of her apartment.

* * *

><p>When she made it to the coffee shop that her and her co-workers frequently went to, she got out of her vehicle, walked in the small shop that only has a handful of tables inside, then she stood in line with the other customers.<p>

Once it was her turn, she smiled at the 5'7, slim build, short blond-haired, hazel-eyed, glasses wearing, young man behind the counter, which he smiled back and asked. "The same as usual?"

Sara nodded, then knowing his name from his name tag, replied. "Yes Danny, please." Danny nodded before getting the order ready while she stood there waiting.

When he placed the take-out coffee tray on the counter with four drinks on it and a single cup next to it, Sara hands him the money, then after he grabbed the change from the register, he handed it to her.

"Thank you Danny, I have a feeling this won't be the last time you'll see me."

Danny chuckled and replied. "I believe you're right, enjoy your day."

"You too." He nodded as she picked up the tray and her drink, then she turned around and walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>After she made it to and in the FBI building, and after going through the security check, she stepped into the elevator and took the fifth floor up to the missing person's department. When the elevator opened on her floor, she gets out, turns to the right and started walking down the hall, passing the glass windows to the other rooms, such as a more private conference room, a lounge for the families who come here, the computer lab and the offices the higher-ups use.<p>

When she got to the opening of the big area where her team's desks were, she stopped and looked at her co-workers while thinking about how she felt working with them. When she had gotten a job here she didn't feel like an instant outsider like she did in Vegas, which was more to the circumstances that led her there to begin with. She will give the team in Vegas some credit though, they did warm up to her toward the end, she just wasn't there for years and years to allow that bond to become stronger.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Billy, her newest co-worker of two years, speaks with a smirk. "Hey guys, coffee's here."

Billy Coleman was 5'8 with short brown hair, brown eyes, a slim build and 28 years old.

The other three team members looked up, and as they all got out of their seats, Sara replies with a smile. "Yeah because the coffee just grew legs and walked up here all by itself."

Chelsea, her other newest co-worker of two years, speaks as she took the tray from her. "Thank you Sara, I told you I would love you forever."

Chelsea Lawson was 5'7, had shoulder length, brown hair, blue eyes, an average build and was 27 years old.

Sara smiled at the brunette before replying. "You're welcome Chels." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed her coffee, then handed the tray to the guys before walking back to her desk and sitting down again.

As Sara started walking to her desk, the three guys finally said their thanks before going back to their seats.

When she got to her desk, she removed her gun and placed it in the second drawer in her desk before starting up her computer and sitting down. After she placed her purse in the first drawer on the other side of her desk, she looked at some files on top of her desk to see how much paperwork she had to do from last night's case. She had been so tired that she couldn't remember, then she smiled, happy that she didn't have much. She then looked at her computer again when it was booted up.

After signing in, she thought she would check her email before finishing up her report. Then once she was in her account an email had caught her attention, so she deleted the junk mail first and opened the one that caught her attention, she then gasped a little upon reading it, which was loud enough to get the attention from her team.

Josh, the co-worker she's been the closest too since she's been here, looked up from his desk and asked. "Is everything ok, Sara?"

Josh Finnegan was 35 years old, 6'1, had brown eyes, short blond hair that he liked to spike a little, and an above average build.

Sara took a few seconds to re-read the email to make sure she did in fact read it right, then she looked at Josh and replied. "Yeah, I'm just a little shocked right now."

Chelsea gets into the conversation. "What happened?"

Sara turned her office chair around so she could see Chelsea. "Two of my ex co-workers from Vegas are getting married, which I had no idea that they even liked each other in that way. But then again I wasn't there that long to see it, plus I was dealing with my own issues."

Bill gets in the conversation now. "Well a lot can change in five years."

Sara nodded as she turned her chair back around and replied. "You got that right."

Josh gets up from his seat and walks over to her desk before sitting down on the edge of it. "So you going?"

She paused again before shaking her head. "I don't know, I mean yeah we started getting along better before I left, but I didn't really become close to them."

"Well obviously close enough to invite you to their wedding."

She smiled as she looked up into his brown eyes. "They weren't even the ones that invited me." He raised an eyebrow as she continued. "The lab's DNA specialist, turned CSI, Greg Sanders did."

When she left, Greg was really the only one that she kept in contact with, but it had been awhile since she's heard from him, which she understood because of the jobs that they have. Sometimes their cases took precedence over communicating with the people outside of the lab, so it was easy to miss an email here and there, and at times before they knew it months would have gone by without hearing from one another.

He nodded in understanding and replied. "Ahh, I see, the one that had a crush on you."

Sara smiled a little bigger and asked in a smirking/joking manner. "And can you really blame the guy?"

Josh looked into her eyes and said after a small shake of his head. "No, No I can't."

They looked into each other's eyes for an intense second, feeling something that's been between them since they met, but had never done anything about.  
>It wasn't for the lack of trying on his part though, but he had always felt that she was holding on to something from her past, he just never knew what it was.<p>

She cleared her throat as she looked at her computer screen while he continued. "I think you should go."

She was still looking at her computer when she smirked again. "What? You want to get rid of me?"

Josh chuckled while shaking his head. "Hardly." He leans closer to her and whispered. "You're holding on to something from your past and I think it's time that you finally get closure from it, don't you think it's time to move on?"

She looked at him again and he was looking at her with a concerned look, then she nodded after a second. "Yeah, yeah, I do." Josh smiled with a small nod of his head, then as he got up from sitting on her desk, he walks to his desk again before sitting down.

Sara took a moment before typing her acceptance to Greg, then as she hit send, her heart skipped a few beats, and if she wasn't mistaken those butterflies that she got in her stomach when she thought of a certain someone came back at the prospect of seeing him again.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who was asking, she couldn't drown herself in that feeling because her supervisor walked out of his office and told them that there was a new case, so her mind was focused on the job now.

But in the far back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what's in store for her when she got there and what her reception would be, which in two weeks she's about to find out.

* * *

><p>AN: I Credit the episode: A Burden of Proof for the 'Resignation conversation.' Interested in finding out more? Please review.<p> 


	2. Back in Vegas

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Back in Vegas<p>

Two weeks later

Before she knew it two weeks went by and it was the day that she was leaving Boston for Vegas, and Josh was nice enough to take her to the airport and wait with her.

When it was time to board the plane, they get up from their seats and turned toward each other, then he gives her a little smile. "Try to have a good time."

She nodded. "I will." Then she hugs him and whispered. "And thank you."

He wraps his arms around her waist as he replied. "For what?"

As they pull back, she responds. "For suggesting that I go."

He gives her another smile before speaking again. "I just know that deep down you might have regretted your decision if you chose not to. You say that you weren't that close to them before you left, but I can tell you really cared about them."

She nodded with one of her smiles. "I really did, and despite my nervousness on going back there, it will be nice to see them again, even if it's only for a weekend."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You sure it's just a weekend?"

She chuckled as they finally release each other. "Yes, I'll be back here Monday evening, you're not getting rid of me that fast."

"Good, because after all this time, I would hate to break in somebody new, you've been one the best partners I've ever had."

"Likewise." She looked back and saw the line to the plane going down, so she looked at Josh again before sighing. "Alright, I better go. I'll see you Tuesday morning."

"You got it, and call if you need to talk."

She nodded. "I will, bye Josh."

He gives her another smile. "Bye Sara."

After a few seconds of looking at each other, she reached down and grabbed her carry on bag before turning and walking up to the line to get on the plane, and Josh didn't leave until he couldn't see her anymore, hoping that when she comes back things will be different between them, he just needed to be patient a little bit longer.

When Sara stepped on the plane, she got to her seat and sat down by the window, then a few minutes later an older woman sits down next to her.

They politely smile at each other and she asks. "Business or Pleasure?"

"A wedding."

The older woman smiled and mentioned how lovely that was, which Sara just politely smiled again before turning her head and looking out the window, then since she had nothing to do but wait, she finally let a memory from the past come to her.

_Flashback_

_5 years ago (Her last day at the lab & Two days before she was leaving Vegas)_

_After Sara had set her last report on her supervisor's desk, which he wasn't in there at the moment and she was kind of happy about it, she took a breath.  
><em>_  
>As much as she was looking forward to starting over again, her heart wasn't ready to fully let go, and she knew the reason why, s<em>_he mentally shook her head, not wanting to go down that road, she needed to be strong._

_Then as she turned and started walking toward the door, her cell phone vibrates, so she pulled her phone off her clip and read the text message that Greg had sent her, he was telling her to come to the break room because he wanted to give her something._

_After she places her phone back on the clip, she walked out of the office and walked to the break room, noticing it looked dark, then when she walked in and said Greg, the lights turned on and the night shift team, excluding Grissom since he wasn't in there, shouted surprise. She smiled a little as she saw a banner hanging up that said 'Goodbye & Good luck.'_

_When she looked at the team, she asked. "What's going on?"_

_Nick walks up to her with a cup in his hand, and as he handed it to her, he replied. "I know since you've been here you've experienced more tense moments than carefree ones and things didn't quite work out like you wanted." In her mind she thinks' you have no idea.', then her thoughts get interrupted when he continued. "But you did work with us for almost two years, so I think we should honor that and let you have at least one good memory of us to take with you."_

_Sara stopped the tears in her eyes before they showed up, then she cleared her throat as she grabbed the cup Nick was handing out to her. "Thank you, guys. This one will definitely be at the top of my favorites list."_

_They all smiled, and after a toast, they took a sip before talking about old times, and during one of those moments, Sara's attention moved to one of the break room windows, where she saw Grissom standing in the hallway looking in, specifically at her. She couldn't describe the pain she saw in his eyes, but at this point, and even though it was hurting her to see that, she couldn't help him, she had to leave._

_She looked down a second later, not wanting to see that look anymore, and when she looked up in that direction again, he was gone. __She mentally shook her head as she tried to move her attention back to the people in the room, thankful to have this good but bittersweet moment with them._

_End of Flashback_

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she felt someone shaking her shoulders, so after she opened her eyes, she lifted her head from the window and looked over at the older woman, she was smiling again. "Dear, we are here, you've must have been tired, you slept through the whole flight."

With the combination of finishing up her reports so she wouldn't have a pile to get back to and the nervousness of coming back here, she didn't get much sleep the last two weeks, so she must have been more tired then she thought.

Sara nodded as they stood up. "I guess, thank you."

"Don't worry about it, dear, and have fun, weddings can be a magical time."

"I will and good luck with your business as well."

The older woman smiled with a nod and the moment they stepped out in the airport they went their separate ways, but Sara couldn't help but watch the older woman being greeted by, who she suspects, her family. Her smile was still on her face as she turned her head to watch where she was going, then it grew a little bigger when she saw Greg standing just on the outskirts of the waiting area. He didn't look the same as the last time she saw him.

His hair wasn't spiky or however he liked to style it on any given shift, it was in his natural color and brushed in a respectable manner, and instead of wearing his Hawaiian shirts or shirts that had words on them, he was in nicer clothes, just one step lower than a suite and tie.

As Sara walked up to the younger man, she shook her head and spoke. "This is not the Greg I remember."

He chuckled. "I clean up rather nicely, don't I?"

"Yeah you do, what happened?"

Greg shrugged. "It was time to grow up, being a CSI can make you grow you up pretty fast."

Sara nodded then she brings him in a hug after she dropped her bag. "Yes it can, and I know I've already told you this, but congratulations. I'm sure you've been an excellent addition to the team."

After he hugs her back, they pull back from one another, then he replied with a smile. "Well I was taught by the best." Sara had to admit Greg's words were close to, if not, the whole truth, then he continued, breaking her out of her thoughts. "The only thing I wish is that you were there so I could've had a little bit of your training too." Sara gives him a look before looking down, then Greg cleared his throat and spoke again. "I'm sorry, the lab's got to be a sore subject."

Sara shook her head while looking at him again. "It's alright, don't worry about it." Greg nodded, and after Sara grabbed her bag, they started walking, then she asked. "So what did they say when you told them I would be here?"

Greg cleared his throat and started saying. "Well...I." Then trailed off.

She looked at him with wide-eyes. "Gregory Sanders, you did tell them I would be here, right?"

"I...uh..."

Sara stopped walking, then Greg stopped and looked back at her as she continued. "You said you would take care of telling them."

"I know, but then I thought it would be a good idea to surprise them, so then you can really see that they've truly missed you and not think it's a fake or rehearsed reaction."

She shook her head with a smile, which made him calm down a little and pat himself on the back for thinking of it, then she replied. "And what if they decide to kill you for not telling them?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said with a smirk as he started walking again. "It would be worth it just to see their surprised looks and finally get something by them."

Sara chuckled and shook her head as she started walking up to him, then she looked at him. "You know what, Greg?" He looked at her as she continued with another smile. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too and it's good to have you back here, even if it's only for the weekend." Sara nodded with the smile still on her face.

She was still nervous about seeing everybody again, but she was determined not to let that bring her down from enjoying her time back in Vegas.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter: Sara sees the team and Grissom. Please review.<p> 


	3. Reacquainted

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Reacquainted<p>

After leaving the airport Sara was dropped off at a hotel so she could rest for a few hours before going to the party the engaged couple had set up. Greg did offer his couch to her, but she insisted that she just take the hotel.

Once she got in her nice room, she did take advantage of relaxing a little, or at least trying the best she could, then when it got closer to the time Greg was coming back to pick her up, she decided to take a shower, and by the time she got out and ready, her phone started vibrating, indicating that Greg was there waiting for her down at the lobby.

When the short drive to the bar ended, Greg stopped the vehicle, turned it off and looked at her, which she was looking down at her hands. "It's going to be ok, you'll see."

Sara didn't know what to say to that, so she just took a breath after a few seconds, then looked at him. "Alright, let's go."

He smiled with a nod before the two of them got out of his vehicle and started walking in silence toward the bar door. Once they got there, Greg opened it and Sara hesitated a second before walking in. After Greg stopped to the side of her, they stood by the door and started looking for them, and when Sara saw them first, she speaks. "They're right there in the corner."

Greg nodded as he looked at her. "Ready?"

She gave him a little smile and replied. "As I'll ever be." He smiled back before they started walking toward the team, excluding Grissom because he wasn't there yet.

As they started walking toward them, Sara was observing them, and besides looking a little older, they hadn't changed much...well at least in their appearances, seeing Nick and Catherine holding hands and him kissing her temple was a major change for her, but as far a she could tell from this distance they looked happy, and that's all anybody could ask for.

When they were closer to the table, Warrick had spotted Sara and Greg first and he looked very shocked as he stood up from his seat. "No way." Catherine and Nick looked at their co-worker/friend before looking over to the left and saw the same thing Warrick did, which they were equally shocked as they stood up from their seats.

As Sara and Greg stopped, Greg smiled and said. "Look who I found."

After a few more seconds of being completely shocked and speechless, Nick cleared his throat and asked. "Wow, this is a surprise."

She gives him a little smile and asked, almost shyly. "I hope a good one."

Nick gave her a big smile as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Oh a very good one, welcome back." The moment he said that and she was in his arms, her anxiousness went away considerably.

While Nick and Sara were finishing their hug, Catherine looked at Greg and asked. "So how long did you know that she was going to be here?"

Greg smiled, very proud of himself, as he replied. "For about the last two weeks."

Before she could say anything, and as Sara and Nick were getting out of the hug, Sara looked at Catherine. "He wanted to surprise you guys, so don't be too hard on him."

Catherine stepped up to Sara with a smile and replied. "Well he definitely did that." And while Catherine surprised Sara with a hug, she speaks at Greg. "You just better not think that you're getting out of buying a gift."

Greg chuckled while Catherine and Sara get out of a hug, and while Sara and Warrick were going through their greeting, Greg replied as he shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of denying you guys a wedding gift." Then they chuckled.

As they were calming down and while Sara was getting out of her hug with Warrick, she looked at the engaged couple, cleared her throat and replied. "Now I would like to know how this came to be." She pointed to the two of them and they chuckled again, then as they all sat down at the table, which Sara had the perfect view of the bar door, the couple told her that they've felt something between them for a while, but they hid it from one another because of circumstances and fears of being rejected, then a year ago after they had few drinks one night, things were said and kisses were exchanged, and one thing led to another, then before they knew it they were in a committed relationship.

Sara could tell while hearing them and seeing the sparkle in their eyes that they were very much in love and happy, so there wasn't much else she could say, except. "Congratulations guys."

Catherine and Nick smiled while he took Catherine's hand. "Thank you and I have to say it is nice to see you again."

Sara smiled as she looked at her ex-team. "Likewise guys." After a moment's pause and a sip of their beers, they started talking about how everybody was doing and what's being going on with their lives.

After 20 minutes ticked by the bar door opened for the umpteenth time, and Sara felt something shoot through her even though they were nowhere near the breeze coming from the opened door. But a second later she realized why that feeling came through her, and she didn't even have to look in the direction of the door. Her body seemed to know when he was around before she could even notice him with her eyes, and she just got the evidence that these last five years didn't do anything to change that reaction from her.

When she finally looked in the direction of the door it was confirmed a 100% on who just walked into the bar. Once their eyes had met, Grissom stopped dead in his tracks and he almost did a double take, not believing his eyes were really seeing her, but he could tell that she was here because his heart was speeding and his mouth suddenly felt dry.

As they continued to stare at one another, their minds took them back to the last time they saw one another, which was a moment they've always kept in the back of their minds and locked away in their hearts.

_Flashback_

_5 years ago (The night before she was leaving Vegas)_

_Sara had spent the last two days finishing up the tasks that needed to get done before she left her life in Vegas, but there was one more thing that was left on her to-do list, so after she grabbed the envelope that was on the counter, she walked out of her apartment and walked to her now rented vehicle. Then once she got in, she drove in the direction to a certain townhouse._

_When she pulled up into the driveway and stopped next to his vehicle, she took a breath, grabbed the envelope from the passenger seat and got out before walking to the front door. _

_After she stopped in front of the door she looked down at the letter in her hands, then looked at the mailbox that was hanging next to the door and was thinking about just putting it in there and leaving, but deep down she knew she had to see him at least one more time, so she took a breath, raised her left hand up and knocked before bringing it back down to her side._

_A few seconds later the door opened and he looked a little shocked to see her, but before he could speak, she did. "I wanted to give you this." She holds out the envelope to him, which he looked at it first before taking it, as she continued. "It's basically a thank you letter for everything that you've done for me and taught me."_

_She stopped to clear her throat, but before she could continue, he cleared his throat and asked. "You want to come in." She looked a little shocked, so he continued. "Just for a few minutes, please?" She nodded as he stepped back to allow her in his home, a place she's only been in one other time, and that was because of work._

_Once she stepped in, he closed the door, then as she stood in front of it, he walked over to the coffee table and set the letter down, then he turned to her and they looked at each other for a few seconds before she looked down at his hardwood floor._

_It was silent for a few more seconds, then he cleared his throat again and speaks. "There are so many things that I wish I can say to you to make you stay, but I know that once I do, it can't change anything because I won't be able to back them up. I'm not ready, no matter how much I really want to be, and I know you can't wait around anymore."_

_She looked at him, trying not to let her tears come, then she cleared her throat and replied. "No I can't, I have to leave."_

_He nodded as he looked down at his hands. "I know and I'm sorry that I screwed up your life."_

_Sara shook her head. "Grissom you didn't."_

_He lifted his head up to look at her and talked before she could. "But I did the moment I asked you to stay in Vegas, even knowing that I couldn't be more than your supervisor. I just couldn't let you go, so for that I am truly sorry."_

_She took a breath, walked up to him, and without even thinking about it, cupped his cheek before speaking. "You gave me the best opportunity of my career. I got to work and learn from one of the best teams in the country, and I don't regret that or ever meeting you for one second, no matter how this ended, ok?"_

_He nodded as they were holding on to their emotions as tightly as they could while their hearts were racing, then he cleared his throat and whispered while looking into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "Take care of yourself Sara, and enjoy your new life as much as you can."_

_She nodded as she finally removed her hand from his cheek. "I will, and you too Griss, ok?"_

_He didn't think much about his new life without seeing her on a daily basis, but to please her and not to let her worry too much about him, he just nodded._

_After looking into each other's eyes in silence for a few minutes, they didn't know who started it, but all of sudden they were leaning forward and their lips touched for a small kiss, and even though they were longing to deepen it, they didn't._

_When they pulled back from one another, she whispered. "Goodbye, Griss."_

_"Goodbye, Sara."_

_After one more long look, she turned and walked back to the door as both of their hearts were breaking every step that she took, and when she walked outside and shut the door behind her, she placed the back of her head on the door as tears finally started coming down her cheek while she placed a hand on her lips, for as long as she lives, she'll never forget what it felt like to have his lips on hers._

_As Grissom stood in the same spot he had been standing when she walked out of his townhouse, he puts his hand on his lips, and while a few tears go down his cheek, he thought as long as he lived, he'll never forget what it felt like to have her lips on his._

_End of flashback_

They were brought out of their flashback when Warrick's voice was heard. "Hey Griss, look who found their way back to Vegas."

Grissom took a breath before walking up to the table as Sara took a breath before standing up from her seat, while the rest of them were eyeing this moment between them. But when Grissom stopped in front of her and they looked deeply into each other's eyes, no one else existed but them.

He cleared his throat first and said. "Hi, you look good."

Sara gave him a little smile before replying. "Hi, so do you."

Besides being a little older, the only difference between this Grissom, and the Grissom she saw five years ago was that he now had a beard

A second later he brings her in his arms, which the moment his arms were around hers, they both felt more alive than they had since the last night they saw one another, and when she wrapped her arms around him, they mentally took a sigh of relief while the feeling of being complete washed over them.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it, please review.<p> 


	4. Couldn't walk away

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, which I think/hope you'll like.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Couldn't walk away<p>

After Sara and Grissom pulled back from the hug a few minutes later, she turns and sits back down in her chair while Grissom took the chair at the end of the table, then after Warrick handed him a glass of beer they went back to their conversations on how they have been and what's been going on with their lives, and really just enjoying this carefree time.

As time went by and during multiple conversations between his team and Sara, Grissom couldn't stop looking at her while his heart was still soaring, just her presence made him feel better than he had since she left. After a few minutes, he mentally shook his head and finished the last of his drink before clearing his throat and speaking while standing up from his seat. "Well I'm going to head out, Greg and Warrick you should be thinking about doing the same."

With Catherine and Nick not working tonight because of the pending wedding tomorrow, they were going to be two members shy tonight and he couldn't afford them not coming in if they become too drunk.

The guys nodded, then mentioned they'll leave when the pitcher of beer was done, which Grissom nodded back as he looked at the engaged couple. "I'll see you two tomorrow, enjoy your last night before becoming a married couple."

They smiled and Nick replied. "Ok, boss."

Grissom smiled, then looked at Sara. "It was nice seeing you again Sara, I'm glad you could make it here to enjoy a special occasion."

She smiled in return. "It was nice seeing you again and I'm glad I was able to be here, tonight has been great."

She honestly meant that, now that she was here and had a good reception with everybody, she didn't know why she had been so nervous.

Her thoughts on that get interrupted when Grissom speaks again. "Enjoy your night and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too."

After another nod and smile with everybody at the table, Grissom walked away while Sara couldn't help but watch him until he was out of the door. When she looked down at her drink, Nick speaks. "You know if you are wondering, he really missed you. I mean this is Grissom we are talking about and he didn't come out and say it, but everybody could tell his demeanor changed a lot since you've been gone."

Sara looked a Nick a little shocked and tried to speak. "I uh...I didn't say anything."

They smiled and Catherine speaks. "Come on Sara, even after all of this time, you are going to deny there ever being anything between you two?"

Sara mentally patted herself on the back from stopping her blush from showing up, then she replied after a sigh. "It's co..."

She was cut off by the whole team. "Complicated?"

She chuckled with a nod as Catherine continued. "Well at that moment it's not, you are in the same place as him and being co-workers isn't standing in your way. Maybe it's time to really talk and make it uncomplicated." Sara looked at her for a few seconds before looking down at her drink agian, not sure how to answer that, then Catherine continued. "Of course it's up to you, I just know how it feels when you finally get to be with somebody that you've been waiting for, for what seems like your whole life. I also think if it's in your grasp you should grab a hold of it and don't let go, because you never know if the opportunity will come again." When it became silent since Sara still didn't know how to answer that, Catherine looked at her fiancé before saying. "I'm going to head to the rest room, then are you ready to leave?" Nick nodded with a smile.

After a peck on the lips, Catherine gets up from her seat, which Nick stands up like a gentleman and didn't sit down until she was out of the area, then when he did, Sara looks at him with a smile. "I'm happy for you guys, but I'll admit I don't think I would have ever thought of you two pairing up."

Nick smiled after he took the last sip of his drink. "Well when you know it feels right, there isn't anything that can be done about it."

Everybody at the table smiled at him with an agreeing nod, then once Catherine came back to the group, they all stood up from their seats and did some hugs, and when Nick gave Sara a hug, he speaks. "Now I better see you at the wedding tomorrow, don't be skipping out on us tonight."

Sara chuckled as they release the hug. "Not a chance, you can count on it."

"Alright, and you'll save me a dance, right?"

She nodded with a smile. "You got it cowboy."

Nick chuckled, and after a pat on the shoulder, him and Catherine started walking out of the bar as the remaining people sat back down so they could finish their drinks, which they did five minutes later.

After the three of them walked out of the bar, Sara hugged Warrick before getting into Greg's vehicle so he could take her back to the hotel.

When he pulled the vehicle over after they got to her hotel, he looked over at her and asked. "Do you need a ride to the wedding tomorrow?"

She paused then shook her head. "I got it covered."

She really didn't, but if anything, she could just take a cab.

"You sure?"

Sara smiled as she placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sure, I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow."

"Ok, and you better have a dance saved for me too." Sara chuckled and leaned over the console for a hug. "You got it."

After they pulled back, she opened the door to the vehicle while Greg speaks again. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"You too."

Greg nodded, and after she got out and into the hotel, he drove away.

When she got back to her room, she relaxed for a few minutes, then changed into a tank top with sweatpants before grabbing her phone and head phones so she could go out jogging, which was something she did regularly, even more now than when she lived in Vegas. Once she stepped outside of the hotel, she puts her head phones on and just ran, not thinking about how far she wanted to go or in what direction she was heading.

* * *

><p>Before she knew how far she had gone, and not wanting to turn around even when a little rain started to come down, she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what neighborhood she had run to, or at least the last time she knew whose neighborhood it was. But considering whose vehicle was in the parking lot in front of the townhouse she was looking at, she knew it was still his neighborhood.<p>

She was thinking about just running back to the hotel, but she figured she shouldn't take a chance on getting sick just in case it rained harder by the time she got back there. Of course as she was running up to his townhouse, it didn't stop the butterflies coming or her heart from speeding, which it had nothing to do with the run.

She took a breath while she stood in front of his door, having a sense of déjà vu when she lifted her hand up and knocked.

When the door opened a few seconds later, Grissom looked at her a little shocked with a touch of concern. "Sara! what are you doing out there, it's starting pour."

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I kind of got caught in between the rain."

He smiled a little as he steps back while he opened the door wider. "Come in, I'll get you a towel." She nodded as she stepped in his townhouse, then he turned and walked to his bathroom, and even though this was only her third time here, it felt familiar to her.

When he came back into the living room she was standing by the now closed-door, and as he was handing her a towel, he asked. "Want some hot tea?"

She replied as she took the towel from his hands. "I don't want you to go through unnecessary trouble."

He looked at her with caring eyes as he responded. "It's no trouble at all, so how about it?"

She couldn't turn from his eyes for the longest time, then she cleared her throat as she looked down with a smile. "Ok, I accept." He smiled again, then told her to make herself comfortable while he walked to the kitchen.

But instead of sitting down, she placed the towel after she was done with it, along with her phone and headphones on the coffee table and walked over to his multiple butterfly casings he had hanging in his living room. She's been here three times and this was the first time she really looked around.

When she heard his voice again, he was walking back into the living room. "So how do you like your job?"

She turned around and started walking his way, then stopped in front of him to grab the coffee mug, and deep down in their minds they remembered that's the spot where they shared that kiss five years ago, but they shook it off a second later as they walked to the couch.

She finally answered his question as they were sitting down on opposite ends. "As good as can be expected with the type of job it is."

He nodded in understanding, and asked after taking a sip of his drink. "And how did you end up in the missing persons unit?"

"Well it just sort of happened, they needed somebody who was a little familiar with what they did, which was supposed to be temporary, but they liked me so much and I was good at it, so they kept me, and before I knew it..."

She trials off as he finished for her. "Five years had passed."

They looked at each other intently, feeling the atmosphere changing, then they looked down at their drinks before taking another sip.

After they swallowed their drink, Sara cleared her throat and asked. "How have you been?"

He sighed before speaking. "I've been alright, just been taking it one day at a time."

And he didn't want to mention that some days were harder than others, and most of it wasn't about being a CSI, it was missing her presence in his life.

She nodded. "The team said that your demeanor has changed."

"Well what do they expect when we lose one of the best CSI's we've ever had."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Just a CSI?"

He shook his head with a sigh. "Of course not Sara, you know that, the friendship too."

She wanted to mention the friendship was barely there when she left, but she really wasn't in the mood to go down that road, so she just nodded as they took a few more sips of their drinks, then after they swallowed, they changed the direction of the conversation back to their jobs, more specifically her new teammates.

After 15 minutes, she finished talking about her team, and Grissom smiled as he placed his coffee mug on the end table. "It sounds like you have a great group of team members and a good supervisor."

"They are really great, but it's not like your team and he's no Gilbert Grissom."

She didn't mean to let that last part slip out, even though it was the truth, and when they looked at each other again they felt the atmosphere between them changing as it had done before, so she cleared throat as she stood up after placing her coffee mug on the other end table. "I better go so you can get a little rest before work." She then walked by him, but at the last second, Grissom grabbed a hold of her wrist softly, which both of their hearts were racing a little more at his touch and they felt the same sparks they had throughout the night, and pretty much every time they were in the same room together, especially alone.

She turns back to look at him and he looks at her as he took a step closer, then not even thinking about it or finally just going with his heart, he cups her cheek, and even though she had the strong urge to close her eyes, she didn't because she couldn't stop from looking into his blue eyes, the same blue eyes she had fallen in love with the day that she had met him, the ones she tried to forget but couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

He took a few seconds just staring at her, but then he shook his head as he removed both of his hands from her. "Sorry."

That was her cue to step away, to turn and walk out of the door, but what Catherine had said earlier kept going through her mind. _'If it's in your grasp you should grab a hold of it and don't let go because you never know if the opportunity will come again.' _And despite telling herself the last two weeks that she was coming here to finally get closure, she couldn't walk away with those words going through her mind, him being this close to her and her heart screaming at her, taunting her on what she really wanted to do, so instead of backing away, she cups his cheek, which he had the sudden urge to close his eyes too but didn't, and stepped up to him before whispering. "Don't be." Then after looking at each other with their emotions flowing through one another, she placed her lips on his, and it only took a second before he started responding, growing passionate every second that ticked by.

* * *

><p>AN: Find out what happens next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	5. Making a deal

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. All GSR here, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Making a deal<p>

When their lips touched they were only thinking about how they were feeling and went with it, so they became completely lost in their own little world, and before they knew it, he was taking them to his bedroom. Then when they stepped into his room, he picked her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed. Only when he laid her down and started kissing her neck, did she put her hands on his shoulders and started speaking while trying to catch her breath. "Wait, Grissom."

He pulls away from her neck immediately and looked at her with concern, then he shook his head as he was moving off of her. "I'm sorry Sara, I don't..."

But she cuts him off while placing one hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving and the other cupped his cheek. "It's not that. I just can't promise you more than tonight, or this weekend for that matter." There was no denying she wanted to continue, but she had to make sure he understood.

He nodded as he turned his head to kiss her palm, which she smiled a little, then he looked back into her eyes and replied. "I know Sara and I'm not asking you to." It hurt to say that, but he did understand. He cleared his throat and his look changed to a vulnerability she's only seen that night five years ago. "I just...I just need..."

He stopped as he looked away from her eyes as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek while asking softly. "What is it?"

He looked into her eyes again and replied with sincerity and heart ache. "If I can only have one moment with you, or a night, or even a just weekend, I don't want to hold back. I may have missed my shot at a lifetime with you, but I don't want to miss out on whatever time I get to have." She gives him a little smile as he leaned down and pecks her on the lips, and when he pulls back, he continued. "Unless you have somebody waiting for you in Boston, I won't be that guy."

As much as it would hurt him to walk away at this moment, he would if somebody else was waiting for her, he just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him, but it did make his heart-break a little at that thought.

However, his heart started speeding up again as Sara shook her head with another smile. "I don't, I'm free."

True, she was really close to Josh, but it was just a friendship because she continued to hold back from him, so in her mind she was still free to be with anybody she wanted.

He gives her a little smile in return before asking. "So what did we just agree to?"

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek again as she looked into his blue eyes. "Tonight and this weekend is ours, if that's what you want?"

He didn't hesitate. "Deal."

As much as he knew his heart would break more than it did the first time she left, especially after knowing what it would be like to be with her, he couldn't hold back from her anymore, and if they were on the same page, then there shouldn't be anything wrong with continuing what they started in the living room, which they did.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, both agreeing again to the deal, then they moved so their knees were on the bed as they faced each other.  
>She then moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt, and instead of watching her fingers do the work, their eyes were firmly on each other, letting them speak louder than their words could say right now. When she got the last button undone, she slid her hands on his chest, this time he couldn't help but close his eyes at her touch, and after he felt his shirt come off, he opened his eyes to look at her again, wondering what she was thinking while seeing the top half of him.<p>

He had kept in a little shape through the years, which he probably could have done more, but there was no way he could compete with the younger, more fitter guys out there, and some probably in her new world now, which made him look down.

Sara shook her head as she placed on hand over his heart, then leaned toward him and whispered in his ear. "You're beautiful to me Giss, I've always thought so on the inside, now I'm seeing it on the outside too."

She pulled back enough so he could lift his head, then while looking into her eyes, he replied with emotion. "Thank you." She just gives him a small smile, then he cupped her cheek and replied. "And you're beautiful too." She looked down shaking her head with a smile, but he chuckled as he lifted her chin up. "You are, and if anybody can't see that then they need their eyes checked."

She just smiled again, and with their confidence coming back to them, they leaned toward each other and kissed softly a few times before pulling back again to look into each other eyes one more time to make sure that this was really happening, then once they got confirmation that neither one was backing out at this point, they started kissing again while she was leaning down on the bed and taking him with her, their connection growing stronger as each kiss and touch became more passionate and intimate.

While they were in his room, Sara's phone was vibrating in the living room with the caller ID showing it was Josh calling her.

When Josh heard her voicemail, he smiled and spoke. _"I guess you're too busy on your run to be bothered, or you're probably still out with your friends, or even enjoying a good book and didn't want to stop, well whatever the case may be, I hope you're having fun. Call when you can, I would love to hear how you are doing, bye Sara."_

After he hung up, he placed his phone back in his pocket and started working on reports since he was in the office late tonight, hoping Sara got over her nervousness on seeing people from her past.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

When Sara started waking and became conscious, she was confused on her surroundings, until she heard his voice. "Good morning."

She turned her head to look over her shoulder and smiled a little, then she gasped and said. "Grissom, work!"

He shook his head with a chuckle. "I went and now I'm back, you've slept through the night and then some."

She moved so she was now laying on her back. "Wow, I don't know when the last time I've slept that long, I mean I work days now and I go to sleep at night, but most nights I don't stay asleep very long." She didn't want to mention, among other things, that nightmares still get to her, but the way he was looking at her, she could tell he knew that was still a factor.

He just nodded at her answer, then asked softly. "You want some coffee, breakfast?"

"I'll take some coffee right now, breakfast can wait, ok?"

He nodded again with a smile, then after leaning down and kissing her forehead, he gets out of bed and walks out of the room, while she laid under the covers with an old t-shirt of his on and smiled as she places her hand over her mouth while remembering last nights events.

When she came to Vegas this weekend she had no idea that what happened between them was going to be possible, and even though it did happen, it was still unbelievable to her and she doesn't regret a single second. She knows Monday morning is around the corner, but at the moment she's not thinking about what's ahead, she's only thinking about the here and now with him, and at the moment that's all she cares about.

When he came back into the bedroom with two coffee mugs, he walked over to her side of the bed and handed one of them to her after she had sat up before walking over to his side and sitting up in bed next to her.

After a few moments of silence, except them sipping their coffee, he speaks as he looked down at his coffee. "Sara."

She looked over at him, a little worried about the tone of his voice, but answered cautiously. "Yeah?"

He cleared his throat before looking at her. "I have a confession to make." She didn't know what that entailed, but she couldn't help but be worried on what his next words were, so not meaning too, her emotions were getting ahead of herself as tears started to come to her eyes. Grissom looked at her with concern as he cupped her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She sniffled while chuckling at herself, trying to make this moment a little less tense. "It's nothing, I'm just getting ahead of myself, I guess." She cleared her throat and asked. "Whatever it is, you can tell me anything."

He nodded as he removed his hand from her cheek, then he took a breath before speaking again. "A year after you left the lab, I called around the FBI agencies and found where you were at, then after I knew you were in Boston, I went there."

She looked at him very shocked. "You were in Boston?"

He nodded, then cleared his throat again before finishing. "I got to the building and asked if you were in, but it was your lunch break and you were out with your team, so I walked out of the building without leaving a note and told the front desk that I'll try again another time. After walking out of the building I caught a cab across the street, but before I got in the vehicle I saw you and two of your co-workers walking toward the building, you were smiling and laughing, looking really happy, so I decided to let you be and not bother you in your new life." After a few seconds of complete silence, he speaks again. "I hope you're not too upset with me, I just had to see for myself how you were."

She was speechless for a few more seconds, then she looked at him while shaking her head. "I'm not mad, I'm just a little shocked that you would go through all that and not see me."

He shrugged as he looked down at his coffee mug. "Like I said I didn't want to be a bother."

Sara scoots closer to him, places her fingers on his chin and lifted his head up so he was looking at her again, then she cupped his cheek and spoke softly.  
>"I know that things between us were not that great when I decided to leave, but I thought we didn't do too bad the night before I left, under the circumstances it was better than expected, right?"<p>

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Then seeing you wouldn't have been that terrible, and always remember that no matter what, you are never and will never be a bother in my life, ok?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Ok." She smiled back and he asked to be sure. "So you're really not mad?"

"No." Then she continued a little shyly as she looked down. "Because I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing if the roles would have been reversed." He chuckled a little as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer before kissing the top of her head while thinking they were some pair.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, then he kissed her head again after looking at the clock on his nightstand. "We should eat so I can take you back to your hotel room and you can get ready for the wedding."

As much as she wanted to stay like this all day, she knew they couldn't, so she pulled back with a nod. "Ok, but first." She cups his cheek, pecks him on the lips and said. "Good morning to you too." He smiled, and after kissing her forehead, he gets up off the bed and walks out of the room, this time to start breakfast.

A few minutes later, Sara walked out of the bedroom in the clothes she had on last night, then walked over to her phone and picked it up, and when she saw that Josh and called and left her a message, a strange feeling went through her.

No they weren't dating and she still didn't think she did anything wrong last night, but deep down Sara knew Josh had strong feelings for her and she believes that he's waiting for her to go back to Boston with a clean slate with no obstacles standing in his way. But after what happened with Grissom, despite the ground rules they set up and her tying to think that nothing has changed, a part of her knew that it had the moment they kissed.

She mentally sighed as she closed her eyes, not wanting to deal or even think about this today.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she heard Grissom's voice. "Breakfast is ready."

She mentally sighed in relief and looked over her shoulder with a smile. "Ok." Then she closed her phone and placed it back on the coffee table before walking to the dinning room table, where she saw a glass of orange juice and a plate of eggs, toast and Pancakes in her spot.

After they sat down across from one another, and after a few bites, he asked. "So I was wondering if I can pick you back up from the hotel and take you to the wedding?"

She nodded. "Sure, and to the team when they see us, it's just..."

Grissom cuts her off. "A friend bringing another friend to a wedding."

They both smiled at each other before Sara speaks again. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

Grissom nodded, then they started eating their meal silently, but enjoying every second.

* * *

><p>AN: Is it really just a weekend thing, or are they kidding themselves? Find out in the next few chapters. Please review.<p> 


	6. Stay

AN: Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Stay<p>

After dropping Sara off at her hotel so they both could get ready for the wedding, Grissom went back to the hotel 30 minutes later to pick her up, which she had just walked outside when he pulled up in front.

As Grissom got out of his vehicle, he commented. "You look beautiful."

She smiled at him and replied. "You don't look bad yourself."

Sara was dressed in a nice pant suit while he was dressed in a traditional tux.

As he said thank you, he opened the passenger door for her, and before she got in, she kissed him on the check.

After she was safely in, he shuts the door and walks to the other side of the vehicle with the smile still on his face, which it seemed to get bigger as he was driving to the park, where the wedding was being held at.

When he parked the vehicle on the side of the street once they got to the park, he got out and tried to control the happy part of him, or else the team was sure to know that something had happened. He didn't let anything slip when he was at work earlier so he was confident he could do it agian.

After opening the passenger door, Sara gets out, and after a thank you was said, they walked toward the gang.

As they got closer to them, Sara and Grissom saw the team in a semi-circle looking their way, then they had seemed to be shaking their heads while Nick and Warrick was giving money to Greg and Catherine.

Grissom turns his head to whisper in Sara's ear. "How much do you want to bet that the team was betting whether we would come here together or not?"

Sara chuckled with a shake of the head. "I won't take that bet because it is probably true."

He chuckled back, then as they reached the team, Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Congratulations, Catherine and Greg for winning the bet." Greg was about to speak, but Grissom holds up his hand and continued. "But just to let you know we came here as friends and nothing more, so whoever bet extra, lost."

While Sara and Grissom turned around to the right to head to the table where the drinks were, they both hear Greg whisper 'aww man' as he handed some of his money to the other three members, which they all couldn't help but smirk, especially Sara and Grissom as they stepped in front of the table to get their drinks.

The little time before the wedding, Sara was greeted and introduced to some of the people at the lab she didn't know or hardly knew. Then when it was time for the couple to get married, they all sat down in the chairs that were set up, which all through the ceremony, Sara and Grissom couldn't help but take a few peaks at one another, but they did it subtly as to not draw attention to themselves.

After the Bride and Groom said their vows and kissed one another, they all clapped and smiled, very happy for them. Then after they walked back down the aisle, they were toasted before the Bride and Groom's first dance, and everybody's eyes were on the happy newlyweds.

When the first song ended, the guests got to dance next, and while the Groom took Sara on the 'dance floor', the Bride took Grissom, which surprisingly he went willingly.

As the song started to play, Catherine looks at her friend/boss. "So how is it seeing Sara again?"

He paused for a second so there was enough time to calm himself, then replied. "It's been nice."

Of course it was more than that, but give Catherine a bigger clue, she'll get it instantly

She smiled before asking in a probing tone. "Just nice?"

He gives her a little smile and asked. "What are you getting at Catherine?"

"I just think you need to take advantage of the situation that you've always wanted."

He raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Catherine chuckled and replied. "Come on Gil, I...starch that...we all felt that from the moment she came here, you've had a soft spot for her but you couldn't or wouldn't do anything about it when she was here because of the lab. But now the situation is different, that co-worker line isn't there anymore."

"And we all know she's only here for the weekend."

"Not if you do something about it."

"Cath..."

Knowing it was going to be an objection, Catherine cuts him off. "I know things didn't end that well when she left, but she seemed to have moved on from that."

"Right, because she has a new life now."

"Just because she moved on to another city, another job and surrounded herself with other people, doesn't mean her feelings and heart have." Before Grissom could speak again, Catherine continued. "Maybe she's waiting for a sign, waiting for you to do something to show her that she can have a new start here, for real this time." As the music stopped, so did their feet, then she finished. "I just don't want to see you in the same state that you were when she left the first time, and if she truly is the key to your happiness, I say take a chance."

He was going to say something, but he changed his mind and said something else. "When did you become the romance advisor?"

Catherine smiled bigger as she saw over Grissom's shoulder that Nick was walking her way after hugging her daughter, then she looked at Grissom again. "When I found that love that will last me a lifetime and has made me so happy."

Her track record with men, including her ex-husband, hadn't been very good, and she thought she kept doing the wrong things, but the moment that her and Nick became more than friends, she was starting to believe that maybe they were the ones in the wrong.

Nick smiled at his wife as he stopped next to Grissom. "Can I have this next dance?"

Catherine nodded with a smile, hugged Grissom and whispered. "Don't let her get on that plane with unspoken words, fight with everything that you got or this time you might very well lose her."

Catherine will admit she wasn't a huge fan of Sara's at first, and she wasn't sure what could have happened if Sara had stayed, but she truly did want her friend to be happy, no matter who would help with that.

Grissom gave her a little smile, looked at Nick and said. "Take care of her and Lindsey, you have yourself two wonderful women."

Nick took Catherine's hand while smiling at Grissom. "You better believe it, Griss."

Grissom gave him a short nod, then watched them walk further on the 'dance floor' before he started walking back to the drink table, and once he got there, he turned around and watched Sara dancing with Greg now, then he sighed as he looked down at the grass.

He knew they agreed it was only going to be this weekend, which he accepted it last night and this morning, but could he really just let her walk out of his life again, especially when his feelings for her were stronger than ever before?

As that question was swirling around in his head, his heart started racing, then he was brought out of his own thoughts when he heard her voice. "Griss, you ok?"

He looked up from the grass to look at her, then cleared his throat before smiling a little. "Yeah, what's going on?"

She gives him that smile that he fell in love with as she held out her hand. "Can I have this next dance?"

He gives her another smile as he moved his hand to hers. "Of course."

After another smile between them, she walked them to the middle of the 'dance floor' and started dancing when the music started, then in the middle of the song after being silent, she speaks while looking at the Bride and Groom. "I don't think I've seen two people more in love than those two, and to think they were right in front of each other the whole time."

"I know."

When Sara looked into Grissom's eyes a few seconds later, she didn't understand the look he was giving her, but it was intense, so she cleared her throat and spoke while looking away from him again. "Have you ever thought about going the distance?"

He smirked. "Well there was this girl in grade school." Sara raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "I'll tell you the story another time."

She nodded with a small smile before asking again. "And since then?"

He cleared his throat again and replied the truth. "When I got older the thought came into my mind a few times about one woman."

"Probably someone who loves bugs."

He shook his head, even though she didn't see it, then leaned to her ear and whispered. "Actually bugs were never her favorite, especially when it was feeding time on a dead body. But don't get me wrong, it wasn't about the dead body that bothered her, it was when the bugs were only doing the job they were meant to do." He pulled back and she looked a little shocked, knowing deep down that description was about her, then before she could do or say anything, Grissom continued to speak through his heart. "What about you? Ever thought about going the distance?"

Sara took a second, then replied. "As I got older marriage was always far from my mind for a lot of different reason, but there was a moment in time when I thought I could consider it."

They looked into each other's eyes while their hearts were pounding, feeling these two conversations were about them, then out of nowhere the question that had been building up the last few minutes came out of his mouth. "Stay Sara." She looked at him more shocked than she did at his marriage answer, then Grissom nodded his head, growing more confident. "I know what our agreement was, but please come back to Vegas."

Before she could open her mouth and say anything, Grissom's phone vibrates in his pocket.

He sighed while mentally cursing before pulling his phone out, and after he looked at the text, he looked at her, which by the look on his face, she knew. "It's ok, go do your job." He was about to talk but she cuts him off. "We'll talk later."

"This might take me through the end of shift."

"I know, just come to my hotel room when you are done."

He sighed again and nodded. "What about your ride?"

Sara smiled. "I'm sure Nick and Catherine can take me to the hotel before they get on their plane for their honeymoon."

"Alright."

After texting Warrick and Greg that they have a job to do, he places his phone back in his pocket, and after they looked at each other for a few seconds, he walked away as she watched him while her heart and head started debating his question.

* * *

><p>AN: Find out what they talk about next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	7. A little time

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A little time<p>

Since Sara had slept so good Friday morning on the plane and Friday night at Grissom's townhouse, she wasn't that tired Saturday night, she did try though, but she just couldn't stay asleep, so she grabbed a book from her carry on bag and relaxed on her bed and read in between thinking about that question that Grissom had asked, which that's what she was doing when there was a knock on her hotel room at 8:00 in the morning.

After placing the book-marker in the book, she closed it and placed it on the nightstand before getting off the bed, and after she did a quick check of her hair in the mirror, which didn't look too bad, she walked to the door.

When she opened it, Grissom gives her a little smile as he held up a take-out bag from their favorite diner, or at least the one she would eat at a lot when she was living here. "Hungry?"

She replied as she moved to the side to let him in. "I guess I could eat."

After she closed the door, she turned and followed him to the two person table that was in the room, then once everything was in their place, they sat down and ate in silence, but it was a little tense with the questions hanging around them.

When they finished their breakfast, they took care of the trash, then after Grissom walked out of the restroom from washing his hands, he saw Sara standing in front of the window. At first he just stood there and looked at her, then as he walked up to her, she sighed, knowing he was back in the room. "I can't stay Grissom, we said it was only going to be this weekend and that's all it has to be."

He stopped when he was behind her with enough space for her to not feel suffocated and asked, almost brokenly. "Why?"

She started to have tears in her eyes as she turned and looked at him. "Because of what happened the last time you asked me to stay." Grissom was about to open his mouth, but she continued. "I can't go through that again...Correction...I won't go through that again."

He looked at her with sympathy, then cupped her cheek as he responded. "It will be different this time."

"How?"

He swallowed before continuing. "Because unlike last time, I am finally ready to tell you what's in my heart." He wiped her tears away before speaking and not leaving any words left unsaid, knowing this was more than likely his last shot. "I love you Sara." She looked at him wide-eyed but didn't say anything so he could continue. "Yeah, I'm finally letting that word out. I've fallen for you the moment I met you. Each second you are around me it has only gotten stronger, and even since you've been gone, it's still with me. Like I said that night five years ago, I wasn't ready, but I am now. I'm ready to try to be that man that you need and deserve." He shook his head as he finished. "I know it won't be perfect and I'll probably do something that will make you mad at me at times, but if you give me...us...a chance, you won't be sorry." He smiled a little. "Or at least I hope you won't."

Sara paused, which was mostly due to shock of hearing his confession, then she took a breath and looked down. "Griss..."

She trailed off as he removed his hand. "Of course if I've been misinterpreting everything and that your heart hasn't ached every second we've been away from each other, then I understand why you can't stay."

Grissom took a step back as Sara lifted her head up immediately after his soft and hurting tone, then she shook her head with tears going down her cheek as she cupped his. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear 'I love you' from your lips. That despite the distance that grew between us during my first two years here, my heart sped up just by being in the same room as you, then how it ached the second I walked out of your townhouse the night before I left, and how it rejoiced on seeing you again last night, even though I was so nervous. You've given me the type of butterflies that I've never felt before and last night when I was in your protective arms, you've proved me right on what I had always thought."

He cleared his throat as he looked into her intense eyes, then spoke with emotion. "Which was?"

She stepped closer to him and spoke as more tears came down her cheek. "That the type of love that we have for one another, when we don't hold anything back, is stronger and deeper than I could have imagined."

They both sniffle as he asked. "So you do love me?"

She chuckled little. "Didn't you just hear my speech? Damn right I do."

His face lit up as he asked. "Say it again, please."

Her joking face went away a second later as she cupped his other cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you Grissom. I have from the moment I saw you and it hasn't gone away since."

He placed one hand over her left hand that was on his cheek, then he used his other hand to cup her cheek so he could wipe some of her tears away before bringing her closer, then after a few seconds, they leaned toward each other and kissed, which started out soft and light before it became passionate.

After a few minutes, they slowed their kissing down till they were doing nothing but a few pecks, and after the last one, they pull apart slowly before they put their foreheads together and close their eyes as their arms were now wrapped around each other.

When Grissom got his air back first, he whispered. "Then why Sara?"

She took a breath and replied softly. "I'm scared."

He pulls back as he cupped her cheek again. "Of What?"

Tears started to come in her eyes again. "That if we go down this road and I lose you, I..."

Grissom cuts her off. "You won't Sara, after today and if you want, you'll be stuck with me for the rest of my life. I'm not going anywhere without you."

She gave him a soft smile. "And what about work?"

"We'll figure something out, I'll change shifts if I have too."

"I can't ask you to do that, that's your team."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "I'll do it for you, I know that you're more comfortable working with people you already know."

She thought about it, then shook her head. "I appreciate that, really I do, but no, you should still be the night shift supervisor."

"Ok, then like I said we'll figure it out." He paused for a second and asked again. "So what do you think?" He still saw the worried look on her face as he continued. "I know you're still worried about this, and believe it or not, but I am too."

She looked at him a little shocked because the roles had somehow been reversed, he seemed more sure and ready this time around than she was, which was understandable that she was being a little cautious. "Really?"

He chuckled with a nod. "Of course, we are embarking on a path that I've been wanting for a long time and I don't want to screw up." He ran his hand up and down her cheek again. "I don't want to let you down again."

She nodded. "I know you don't."

He took a breath before continuing. "So let's just takes this one day at a time, ease our way into this."

She chuckled a little before replying. "I think we already passed easing our way into this after what happened last night."

He smiled. "OK, you have a point there, then let's start over, what do you say?"

She could see the hope in his eyes and every part of her being was screaming with a resounding 'yes', except her head wasn't there yet, so she sighed as she took his hand off her cheek and looked into his eyes. "I need a little time, ok?"

He was a little disappointed, but understood, so he nodded with a smile. "Yeah, ok, I understand."

She cupped his cheek with her free hand. "I'm sorry, I can tell you're a little disappointed."

He shook his head as he used his free hand to take her hand off his cheek, then after kissing her knuckles, he looked into her eyes and replied. "Don't be. I don't want you to feel forced into anything, you do what is best for you. I'll wait as long as I have too."

She gives him a little smile and said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat and asked. "So, do you have plans your last night here?"

"Nope, the guys did request to have lunch with me though, why?"

He smiled a little as he stepped a little closer to her. "Well I was wondering if a certain, beautiful, brown-eyed woman would have dinner with a certain someone else?"

She chuckled in return as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well if this certain someone has blue eyes, very cute and is standing right in front of me, then I accept."

As he leans toward her, he whispered. "Then it's a date."

After a quick peck, she nodded in agreement, then a second quick peck, she speaks again. "You should go and get some rest."

He was going to decline, but he was a little tired and by the time dinner rolled around he didn't want to cut it short, so he nodded. "Ok, I'll pick you up at six?" She nodded with a smile as they walked to her door hand in hand.

When they got there, but before they opened it, Sara squeezed his hand and said. "Griss." Grissom turned around to look at her as she stepped up to him and cupped his cheek with her free hand. "I love you and everything you told me meant a lot to me, I just wanted you to know that."

He nodded with a smile. "I know and I love you too."

After their third and final peck on the lips, they pulled back, then after a smile, he released her hand, opened the door and walked out of her hotel room.

When the door clicked shut, she turned so her back was against it and sighed, everything that she ever wanted from him was in her grasp and there was no doubt in her mind that his words were true, but this was a big step, and unlike the last time he asked her to stay, she needed a little more time to think things through.

* * *

><p>AN: Find out Sara's decision next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	8. Her decision

AN: Warning: Implied/suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, I think/hope you'll like this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Her decision<p>

Hours later

When Grissom picked her up at her hotel room, he drove them to a very popular Italian restaurant, which was unusually busy for a Sunday, then after waiting in line for about 10 minutes, Sara was going to suggest they find someplace else, but before she could voice that, the owner came out and seated them personally, which was in the most secluded part of the restaurant so they would have privacy.

After the pleasantries were made the owner left the couple alone, and when Grissom looked at Sara, she was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled and replied. "What? He owed me a favor, I gave his grandkids all day passes for the amusement park."

After she took a sip of her water, she replied. "hmm."

He chuckled as he reached for her hand, then replied sincerely. "I just wanted to show you that I'm serious about us. I'm not trying to win any points or influence your decision in any way."

She gave him a soft smile as she squeezed his hand. "Ok, I appreciate that." They release hands with a smile, then as they were picking up their menus, she speaks again. "And Griss." When he looked at her over his menu, she continued while looking into his eyes. "For the record, I don't need these type of restaurants to know that you really care for me, or for me to see that you're serious about us. It's not about how much you spend, it's about just spending time together."

He smiled with a nod. "Duly noted." After a third smile at one another, they concentrated on their menus.

Throughout the waiting of their food and while they were eating, the atmosphere around them was calm, and their conversations were light and carefree without thinking what tomorrow will bring or even the future, just enjoying the here and now.

When they finished their last bites and the bill was paid, they left the restaurant and he took her to his townhouse so they could watch a movie. They could have gone to the movie theater, but they wanted to spend the last night that she was here with just the two of them and not with a bunch of strangers around.

While the movie was going on, she cuddled against his side with her head on his shoulder as he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and they couldn't help but think throughout the movie that this felt right.

Once the end credits were showing on the screen they sighed as he mutes it, then he looked down at her and whispered. "I guess I should take you back to your hotel room." He wanted her to stay, but he was giving that choice to her.

She smiled as she moved her head back so she could look into his eyes. "Or if you don't mind another bed partner...You know...just to sleep."

He wouldn't mind having her in his arms, even if all they would be doing is sleeping, so he smiled brightly and replied. "I don't mind."

She cupped his cheek and said. "Good, because I could use your arms around me."

He places his hand on top of hers that was on his cheek and replied with love in his eyes. "Then they will be there the whole night."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not working?"

"Nope, I took the night off. Warrick is covering for me and a few swing shift personal is getting a little overtime with Nick and Catherine gone."

She smiled. "You know they will be talking on why you're not there tonight."

He shrugged. "What else is new, they seem to think my life is more interesting than it really is." Then he smiled bigger. "Although, I think it just became a little more interesting."

She smiled again with a nod. "I would have to agree with you there." Then she covered up a yawn and said. "Excuse me."

He takes her free hand off his cheek, kissed it, then stood up. "I guess it's bed time."

Once he helped her up, he slipped his fingers through hers while they walked to his room, and after giving her some older clothes, which would still be big on her but should fit her better than his others, she walked into his bathroom to change and to use the extra bathroom items he had, not that he had many guests, he just liked to be prepared for anything.

When she came back into the bedroom, he was already under the covers, and as she walked to the other side of his bed, he smiled warmly at her, which she smiled back as she got in. Once she was, she scooted close to him as he turned out the lamp, then after lying down, she laid her head on his chest. As he kissed her head, she places her hand over his heart,

After a few seconds of silence, he whispered. "Do you know what's weird?"

She slips her fingers through his after he places his hand over hers. "What?"

He smiled while he was running his other hand up and down her arm. "That this doesn't feel weird, it feels like..."

She cuts him off. "We've been doing this for years."

"Yeah."

Even though last night they shared his bed in a more intimate manner, he thought he would be more nervous on sharing it with her tonight, but he didn't, once again being with her in his home with her in his arms felt right.

After kissing her head one more time, he continued. "Goodnight, Sara, Love you."

As she closed, she whispered back. "Goodnight, Griss, Love you too."

Not long after, they were both asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

When Grissom had woken up the next morning, he saw Sara laying on her side with her head on her arm with a smile on her face, he smiled back. "You ok?" She just nodded as he asked. "How long have you been up?"

She shrugged. "A few hours."

"A few hours!? How come you didn't wake me? I would have kept you company."

"I thought you could use some rest, I didn't want to disturb you."

He looked at her warmly as he moved his hand to cup her cheek. "So what were you doing?"

She placed her free hand on top of his as she replied. "Just memorizing your face so the picture can stay with me everyday that I'm away from you, that is until I come back."

Grissom's heart started to speed with hope as he asked. "Come back?"

She nodded with a smile. "I do have to go back to Boston and take care of a few things there, but yes, I'm..."

Sara's words were cut off because Grissom captured her lips with his, and after a few minutes they rolled so she was now on top of him.

When they finally pulled back, she started chuckling. "Well somebody's happy."

His smile could have lit up the city of Nevada for all he cared right now, then as he cupped her cheek, he replied with love in his eyes. "I am Sara, I really am." She bends down and kissed him softly a few times, and when she pulled back, he cleared his throat and asked. "What made you decide?"

"You mean besides being undoubtedly and crazy in love with you." He nodded with a chuckle as she continued. "I knew in the long run being apart from you after our declarations wouldn't have worked for me. I've waited too long for us to turn my back on it now that it's becoming a reality." Tears started to come to her eyes as she finished. "This is our second chance Griss, I'm trusting you with everything that I got this time."

He rolled them over so she was now on the bottom, then he ran his thumb up and down her cheek to wipe her tears away. "And it won't be misplaced, I promise, this time around will be better."

She cupped his cheek before bringing him down so his lips can touch hers for a short kiss, then she pulls back and smiled. "And more fun."

He smiled along with her. "No doubt."

After a few minutes of just looking at each other with very happy looks, she brings him back down so they could kiss again, which this time it became a little more passionate. When he pulled back so they could catch their breaths, he leans his lips down to her neck as she closes her eyes, then she whispered. "Griss." He hummed against her neck while she continued. "I know we agreed to ease our way into this, but you know we can always start over when I get back."

He pulled his lips from neck to look back into her passionate brown eyes, which his were becoming passionate right back, but before he continued, he cups her cheek and asked softly. "You sure?"

She smiled with a nod. "I'm sure."

After another long look, he bends down and kisses her tenderly, like she was the most precious thing in the world to him, which she was, then he pulled back and whispered. "I love you so much, thank you for deciding to stay."

She replied with emotion. "I couldn't live away from you now and I love you too."

After making sure she was really ok to continue, he bends down and kissed her again, which the moment she kissed him back with the same passion he was giving her, there was no stopping them now.

* * *

><p>When they finally got out of bed, he made her breakfast while she took a shower, then when she got out, she had to put on the same clothes she wore on her date last night, but it was only till they went back to her hotel, so she was ok with that.<p>

After she finished breakfast, she got up from her seat at the table and walked to the sink, then once he finished the remaining bites of his food, he walked up behind her and placed his dishes on the counter next to the sink before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her temple.

When he pulled back, he whispered. "I could get use to mornings like this."

She smirked. "I bet you could."

He smiled, but replied seriously. "I don't mean only what could happen in the bedroom." He turned her around before counting while looking into her eyes. "I mean all of this, cooking you breakfast, eating together, doing the dishes together, or even just cuddling. Basically, I'm just saying that I already love every second we spend together and I can't believe how stupid I've been for delaying us."

She cups his cheek and replied. "I love it all too, and no more thinking about the past, we are concentrating on the future now, ok?"

He nodded, and after they peck each other on the lips, he kisses her forehead before speaking again. "I'll take a shower and get ready so I can take you to the hotel then the airport."

"Ok."

After one more kiss, they release each other so they could do their respective tasks.

When he was done in the shower and ready to go, he took her back to the hotel, and while she was in the room, he took care of the bill, which surprised her when she had walked to the check-out desk and they said that it was already taken care of.

After she got into his vehicle, she looked over at him and said. "You didn't have to do that, I could have paid the bill."

He nodded as he slipped his fingers through hers. "I know, but you were hardly there because you were with me, it only seemed fair."

"Well thank you, and for the record, I don't regret any minute I was away from my hotel room."

He smiled as he squeezed her hand, then he released it and placed both hands on the steering wheel before driving with the smile still on his face.

She smiled in return as she placed her hand on his thigh, still needing and wanting some form of contact for as long as she could get it.

* * *

><p>When they made it to and in the airport, they walked to her gate number holding hands, but as they got closer to it, they were a little surprised to see Greg and Warrick there, which before the guys saw them, they released hands immediately. They didn't talk about when they were telling the team, so they thought it was the best action at the moment, of course that didn't stop them from already missing the contact.<p>

After a few steps closer, Warrick and Greg smiled at them, and if they weren't mistaken, it looked like there was a little smirk in there too.

Sara and Grissom smiled back as they stopped in front of the guys, then Sara asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

Greg shakes his head with a smile. "You didn't think we were going to let you go without a goodbye, did you?"

Sara shakes her head with a smile of her own. "I guess not."

After a moment's pause, Warrick steps in front of Sara, brings her in his arms and said. "Take care and don't be a stranger this time around."

"You too and I won't." She stepped out of Warrick's arms as she looked at Grissom, which he was giving her a look that said 'it was up to you if you want to tell them', then she looked back at the guys, smiled a little bigger and continued. "In fact, I am coming back."

They looked a little shocked as Warrick asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, so what do you think?"

They chuckled and Warrick brings her in another hug. "It's great."

After they get out of the hug, Greg brings her in one and replied. "It's better than great, it's awesome." Sara chuckled, then Greg whispered. "The boss-man ha d something to do with this, didn't he?"

Sara pulled back and smiled a little. "Maybe."

Greg smiled in return. "Well whatever made you decide to come back, it truly is awesome."

"Thanks Greg." Greg nodded, then she sighed as everybody heard it was time to board the plane. "You two take care and I'll see you in a few weeks."

They nodded before taking a few steps back so Sara and Grissom could have a little privacy.

When they looked at each other, their looks toward one another were sad ones.

"I wish I didn't have to leave, but I can't just run out on them, they deserve a warning and a little time to get somebody new."

Grissom nodded in understanding. "I understand, Sara, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you."

"Believe me, I'll be feeling it too." Wanting to touch him, but keeping her hand back, she sighed before continuing. "I'm just glad it's only a few weeks."

"Me too."

After looking at each other longingly for a few seconds, she speaks again. "I better go, I'll call when I get there."

"Ok."

After a short smile at one another, she turned and started walking away, but stopped when she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. She turned around and looked at him questioningly, then he stepped closer to her, smiled and whispered. "Screw it." Before bringing her into the most sweetest, yet passionate kisses they have yet to share in public, and if they weren't so lost in their world, they would have seen a lot of people staring with smiles and hearing the guys cheering.

When they pulled back slowly, she looks at him after opening her eyes, then smiled. "You know the guys will really be smirking now."

He smiled in return. "I couldn't let you leave like that, I don't care who knows about us. Besides, I'm the boss with power that can make them keep quiet."

She chuckled. "Decomps?"

"Of course, can you think of anything worse?" They both chuckled before he continued. "I love you Sara and I'm not afraid to say it anymore, no matter who is around us."

Her eyes were sparkling, loving this side of him, which is a side she's only dreamed about seeing before this weekend, then replied. "I love you too."

After a peck this time, she finally pulls out of his arms, reluctantly. Then after one more long look, she turned with her carry on bag and walked away, this time he didn't stop her, but both their hearts were screaming every step there was distance between them.

When he made sure she got on the plane, he turned around and saw the guys have a bigger smirk than earlier, then he smiled as he walked up to them. "Just remember guys, at the lab I'm still your boss." They lost their smirk a little, knowing exactly what that meant, as he continued. "For the time being don't say anything please, we would like to talk to everybody when she comes back and gets settled."

They nodded as their smirk turned to just genuine smiles, then Greg replied. "Of course, Griss, you can count on us."

Deep down Grissom knew that, but he smiled and said. "Thanks." anyways.

The guys nodded, then they started walking toward the exit of the airport while Grissom was already counting the minutes on when she'll be back in his arms, where he's planning on never letting her slip through again.

* * *

><p>AN: Sara tells her Boston team that she's leaving next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	9. Telling them

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Telling them<p>

Hours later

Once the plane landed back in Boston, Sara walks out of it, and when she stepped in the airport, she pulled her phone out and saw that she had two text messages, one was from Grissom saying that he loved her and already missed her, which she just smiled at that, and the second message was from Josh, apologizing for not being able to pick her up, which she was kind of happy about that because when she had called him back yesterday, things felt a little tense and she didn't want to deal with that right now.

She sighed as she puts her phone back in her pocket, then walked to the exit so she can grab a cab.

After she made it to her apartment, she sighed as she closed the door behind her, in the past two days she got a glimpse on how it could be with somebody that she loved unconditionally, and now looking around her place, she felt more alone than she did before this weekend. She shook her head as she carried her bag to her room, then after placing it on the bed, she changed into her tank top and sweatpants before walking back over to her bag.

She opened it so she could unpack, then she smiled when she opened one of the side pockets and pulled out an old photo of her and Grissom that he gave her after he told her that if she ever got lonely all she had to do was look at it. As she was looking at the old photo, her phone started ringing, so she looked down at it, which was on the bed, then smiled bigger when she saw it was Grissom calling her.

The moment she answered it and they said their greeting, she instantly felt better, it wasn't the same as him being here in person, but for the next three weeks, these conversations on the phone with him was exactly what she needed to get by.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

After Sara woke up she went through her morning rituals, which she can add texting Grissom to that list now, and wished him a 'goodnight' since he would be just getting done with shift, then she texted Chelsea to see if she wanted to meet at the coffee shop so they could catch up a little before work, and she liked that idea, so after leaving her apartment, Sara drove to the coffee shop.

Once she got there, and since she was there before Chelsea, she walked up to the counter to stand in line.

When it was her turn, Danny smiled at her and said. "Agent Sidle, your co-workers said that you were gone during the weekend."

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I was attending a wedding in Vegas."

"Well it's nice to see you again, we've missed you around here."

"Aww thanks Danny, that really means a lot to me."

Danny nodded with another smile, then asked. "How can I help you today, the usual?"

"Well the black coffee and the latte is for here, but the other's are to-go."

He nodded as he ringed it up, then replied. "I'll get you the coffee and Latte right now, and I can get the other drinks shortly, so they won't be cold by the time you leave."

Sara nodded as she handed him the money before he turned and got to work, then after he gave her the drinks, she picked them up and walked to the table that wasn't very far from the counter and sat down. She had just sat the drinks on the table when she felt her phone vibrate on her phone clip, so she took it off and smiled as she saw Grissom's text message. 'Good morning beautiful, I hope you have a good day. I wish you were in my arms when I lie down to sleep, but until then I'll just dream about it, I love you too and talk to you later.'

While she was reading it a second time, she heard a voice as it came closer to her. "Girl, what has you beaming like the sun? I don't think I've ever seen a smile like that from you in the two years I've known you."

After Sara did a quick text and clipped her phone back in place, she looked at Chelsea as the other woman sat down across from her. "It was nothing."

Chelsea chuckled while shaking her head. "You know I don't believe you, right?" Sara couldn't help it, she smiled again as she looked down at her drink, and after Chelsea chuckled again, she continued. "Something happened while you were in Vegas, didn't it?"

Sara finally calmed herself before looking at her friend again. "You can definitely say that."

Chelsea finally took a drink of her latte before asking, very intrigued. "Ohh, what happened?" Sara smiled and she looked down again, which made Chelsea chuckled again as she continued. "You don't have to fill in the blanks to know what exactly happened, but give me something here."

She looked at her friend wide-eyed. "Chelsea!"

"Relax, I don't want the juicy details, just the parts in between."

Sara took a moment, then replied. "Ok." Chelsea was taking another drink as Sara continued. "But only if you tell me about you and Billy."

Chelsea choked on her drink a little, and after she coughed a few times, it was her turn to look wide-eyed. "How did you know?"

Sara smiled again. "I've seen a few looks you two have shared, and believe me I've been there. But honestly I was thinking it could have been going two ways, either it was happening now or you guys were longing for it to happen."

Chelsea gave her a little information. "Ok, yes we've been seeing each other for three months now and things have been great. I'll tell you more later, but right now I want to hear about this guy that has you smiling like never before."

Sara nodded, then after taking a breath, she started to speak. "Well before I tell you what happened this weekend, I'll give you a little back story." Chelsea nodded, kind of excited since she didn't know that much about her past, as Sara continued. "His name is Gilbert Grissom, he has a PhD in entomology, I met him back in 1999 and he's fifteen years older than me."

"So the older men, huh?" Sara nodded with a chuckle. "Well I would have never thought that, but whatever makes you happy."

Sara nodded again. "Our friendship started out really nice, but when he offered me a position at the lab in Vegas it soured not very long after I got there."

"Do you know why?"

"Well, when he finally told me his feelings for me I thought about it, and now I believe it was because he was struggling to find that balance between being my supervisor and the strong feelings he had for me. He was a afraid to express how he felt, fearing I wouldn't have the same for him, so he was choosing the supervisor side of him more until I finally couldn't take his indecision anymore."

"Which that's what made you come to Boston?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And he had nothing to fear when it came to your feelings for him, didn't he?"

Sara took a drink of her coffee, then sighed after a swallow. "You have no idea, Chelsea. The moment I saw him, that was it, I was gone. So when he offered me a position at the lab, I took it so I could be near him, hoping that one day being with him would become a reality."

Chelsea saw how deeply Sara cared for the man who she was talking about, then she nodded and said. "Now it has."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, my weekend in Vegas changed a lot of things for me."

Chelsea nodded again, then spoke as she looked down at her latte. "Including you leaving Boston, huh?"

The moment she had asked that, Danny, who was setting down the to-go drinks without the tray, accidentally knocked one of them down, spilling it all over the table, luckily Sara had scooted her chair back fast so nothing could drip on her, and he kept apologizing. But Sara just gave him a smile and told him it was ok and to get a washcloth, so after he did that and came back to the table, she took it from his hands and started wiping the table down as he got another drink.

As Sara was wiping the rest of the table, Danny came back with the new coffee, a to-go coffee tray and a chocolate muffin.

Sara looked at the muffin before looking at him, but before she could talk, he spoke with a smile. "It's on me, I'm really sorry about the coffee, agent Sidle."

She smiled as she handed him the washcloth. "It's ok and thank you." He smiled back before taking the washcloth and walking away.

When it was just the girls again, they both sighed as they stood up from their seats, knowing it was time to go to work, and as they were walking out of the coffee shop, Chelsea looked at Sara and spoke. "You didn't answer me, but what I said is true."

She had said that more in a statement than a question this time, and Sara finally answered it after setting the muffin, tray and her coffee on top of her vehicle and bringing her in a hug. "Yeah Chelsea, it is, I'm so sorry."

Chelsea hugs Sara back, then she pulled back and replied with a sad smile. "Don't be, you're getting the man that you've always wanted, your fantasy, which is something that doesn't happen to a lot people, so you do whatever makes you happy. Just know that I'm behind you, cheering you on."

Sara smiled and replied. "That really means a lot to me, and remember, just because we won't be in the same state and see each other everyday, doesn't mean we'll stop being friends, ok?"

Chelsea nodded as she cleared her throat. "Yeah, ok."

"Alright." Sara sighed again before continuing. "Now we better get to work."

After Chelsea nodded again, she started walking to her vehicle as Sara grabbed the items from the top of her vehicle before climbing in the driver's seat after opening the door, then after placing everything in the passenger seat, she sighed again before starting the vehicle and heading to work, knowing that as hard as that conversation with Chelsea was, it was going to be even harder for someone else to hear.

* * *

><p>Once the women made it to work and was on their floor, they walked to their area, and when the guys saw them coming, they all smiled at Sara, which she smiled back. Then was a little surprised that they actually gave her hug before getting their drinks, and after Josh pulled back since he was the last one to hug her, he asked. "So how was Vegas?"<p>

Sara looked toward their supervisor's office and saw him sitting at his desk, then she looked at Josh again and replied. "I'll uh, I'll talk to you in a minute, ok?" Before he could say anything, Sara started walking to her desk so she could drop off her purse, muffin and coffee before walking towards the supervisor's office, leaving a confused Josh behind her.

After he watched Sara go into the office, he walked over to Chelsea's desk and asked. "What's up with Sara?"

Chelsea looked up at him and asked. "What makes you think I would know?" It wasn't her place to say anything so she was trying to keep it cool.

"Because you would be the first person to know what is going on with her."

Chelsea chuckled while shaking her head. "Actually, that would be you, so if you don't know what's going on then maybe there isn't anything there and you're just getting worked up over nothing."

Josh shook his head after a sigh. "Nah, deep down I feel it's something."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, maybe you should talk her."

He nodded with a smile. "And I'll do just that after her meeting with the supervisor." Then he walked back to his desk and sat down.

Chelsea watched Josh, then mentally sighed, knowing as hard as it was to hear Sara's news, it would be a lot harder for him to hear it. She could tell that he had feelings for Sara, and before today, she thought that Sara might have felt something back. But in light of the new evidence, that theory was blown right out of the water, and she can only imagine the conversation that him and Sara will have after her news comes out.

Chelsea turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw Billy looking at her with concern eyes, which she just shook her head with a small smile before turning her body back toward her desk.

10 minutes later, and as the supervisor, Ben Holland, and Sara walked into the main area, he cleared his throat and said. "Guys, Sara has an announcement to make, so listen up please."

Ben Holland was Caucasian, 6'0, average build with short black hair, hazel eyes, 45 years old, a husband of 20 years and a father of 2 daughters and a son.

The team stopped what they were doing and looked in her direction, waiting to hear what she had to say, or in Chelsea's mind, waiting for the bomb to drop.

Sara looked around the area at every one of her teammates, then she took a breath and spoke. "Before I make my announcement, I have to say that you've all been great, especially Josh, Mike, and supervisor Ben, you three guys treated me like I was part of your team the moment I stepped through those elevator doors, I can't thank you enough for making me feel so welcome."

The guys smiled, and the strong feeling something was going on that Josh had felt, grew, but before he could ask, Mike Thomas, who was African-American, bald, 5'10 with green eyes, above average build, 37 years old, a single father of 4-year-old twins, had asked. "What's going on Sara?"

She took another breath, then spoke again as Chelsea looked down, knowing what was coming next. "In three weeks I'm resigning from the FBI missing person's unit." The whole team looked at her too shocked to say anything as she continued. "Just know that it was a very hard decision to make, but one I know is right, I hope you guys understand."

As she looked at her team with tears in her eyes, she felt so alone and a part of her just wanted to run out of here and go to the restroom, but the urge to do that vanished when Mike got up from his seat first and walked over to the woman who felt like a little sister to him, even though they weren't super close. Then he stopped, cupped her cheek, smiled and said. "Just do what ever makes you happy, Sara, I'm behind you all the way and you'll always have a place here as long as I am around."

Sara smiled as she sniffled, then brings him in her arms for hug. "Thank you Mike." As his arms went around her, Billy and Chelsea got up from their seats and walked over to her.

After Mike and Sara released the hug, Sara turned to Billy and they smiled a little as he hugged her while saying encouraging words, and when they pulled from the hug, Chelsea stopped in front of Sara before bringing her into a hug, which Sara's view while in the hug sent her eyes over towards Josh, which he hadn't moved from his spot at his desk and was looking down at the floor, still shocked on what she had told everybody, wondering what could have changed during the weekend.

Before anymore thoughts about Josh came to her mind, and as Chelsea and Sara pulled back from their hug, Ben speaks after clearing his throat. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but we have two new cases today, Sara, Mike and Chelsea you three are together, and Josh and Billy you are with me."

Everybody nodded as they switched their minds back to concentrating on work, they were still professionals and had to act like it, no matter how hard it was.

* * *

><p>AN: Next Chapter: Josh finds out why Sara is leaving. Please review.<p> 


	10. Why?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Why?<p>

After shift

When shift was done, which was a success all the way around, the team went out for drinks to celebrate, and after an hour and a half, Mike and Ben left to go to their families while the rest of them stayed a little longer.

Towards the end of their gathering, Sara and Josh were sitting diagonally from each other at their table while Billy and Chelsea where further in the back playing a game of darts.

Josh looked over in their direction, shook his head and said with a smile. "Why don't they just get together already."

Sara looked back and saw Billy right behind Chelsea holding her wrist like he was coaching her how to aim and throw the dart, they were also laughing and smiling, then Sara smiled as she looked at Josh again. "Who said they aren't?"

Sara knew that Josh could hold the secret, plus she was sure he would know eventually because Billy and him seemed close.

Josh looked at her a little surprised, then replied after clearing his throat. "Well, I guess that's two shocks today."

They hadn't talked since she dropped the bomb to the team, which is understandable since they weren't working the case together, but in the past when they weren't working the same case they've always managed to say a hi or a little chit-chat when they were walking in the same area, and today it seemed like he was either trying to find ways to avoid her or they just kept missing one another, she couldn't be certain on either scenario. And when the whole team showed up at the bar the atmosphere around them wasn't that bad, but with the comment he just said, it sucked out the relatively good air between them and made it tense.

Sara sighed as she speaks. "Josh, I..."

He cuts her off. "What could've possibly happened between Friday night to Monday morning to make you want to change the life that you have made here the last five years, a life that I thought you liked."

As they looked intently at each other, and before she could respond, Chelsea's voice was heard. "Billy and I are going to leave now." She was going to continue by saying they were of course leaving in their own vehicles but stopped speaking when she suddenly felt that she had walked into a moment between them.

Sara looked at her first and said. "Goodnight you two, I'll see you tomorrow."

They nodded, then after they said goodbye to Josh, Billy and Chelsea walked away and out of the bar after grabbing their jackets.

When she looked at Josh again, she continued to talk. "I do like my life here and I love working with you guys."

"Then why?" He paused a he looked into her eyes, and when Sara looked down at the intense look he was giving her a few seconds later, something seemed to click inside of him. "I understand now, something happened with him, didn't it?" Sara looked up at him immediately, she's never mentioned a specific guy in her past for him to know that, which he explained a second later after shaking his head. "I had always thought it was a something or someone that kept holding you back, but now I believe it is a someone, isn't it?"

Sara had nothing to feel guilty about so she replied without any shame. "Yes and he is the main reason I am leaving."

Josh shook his head again as he grabbed his coat, then as he stood up, he replied. "I knew it."

After placing money on the table he walked away, which Sara was right behind him, so when they both stepped outside, Sara speaks again. "Listen Josh, deep down I know what you thought or hoped would have happened between us when I came back, but I didn't say anything that would guarantee those changes, so I'm sorry that you got hurt, but that's all I am apologizing for, I did nothing wrong."

They had stopped their feet a little ways from his vehicle, then he turned to look at her before replying. "You're right, you didn't say anything about things changing, but I felt it Sara, I know something has been there between us since the beginning."

She paused for a second, then nodded. "Alright I'll give you that, but..."

She gets cuff off by him when he stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek. "Then why leave now before we can see how this will be. Why go back to a life, to him, when it wasn't successful the first time?"

This time she started to have tears in her eyes as she replied. "Because I love him Josh. I've loved him more than I have ever loved another man in my life, regardless of any feelings I've had for others, it's just too strong with him." Josh released her check as she continued after a sniffle. "And when he offered me this real chance to be with him, I couldn't turn it down when I had wanted it longer than I can remember, long before I even met you."

"And how do you know this time will be different?"

"Because he promised me it would be."

"Yeah." Then he said something that neither one would've thought he would ever say to her. "And where were you when he made those promises? His bed?"

Rage filled Sara's eyes as she slapped him and said. "I can't believe you would say something like that to me, and you know nothing about him, he would never use me like that." Then she took a breath as finished. "Besides I had already slept with him before he made the promise." She didn't want to dig the knife further into him then it already felt like, but his words had really hurt her, so she wanted to lash out.

She shook her head a few seconds later before walking past him.

Josh took a breath as he turned and watched her. "Sara I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it."

Sara stopped, turned around and said softly. "I know why you did, you're hurt, and I'm sorry too." She sighed before continuing. "Maybe we can talk about this when you have a clearer head."

He just sighed and nodded before she turned and continued to walk to her vehicle, which he made sure she made it there ok before walking to his vehicle, really ashamed of his attitude/behavior. In theory he just wanted her to be happy, no matter what, but in reality, he wished she would have been happy with him.

Now that, that wasn't going to be the case, he's going to have to find a way to get over her and still be the supportive friend he was before this mess came, which if he really thought about it, it was him that had kind of suggested she go, and that's something he will have to live with the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Right as Sara walked into her apartment, her cellphone started ringing, so after she closed the door, she took her phone off the clip at her hip, looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw that it was Grissom.<p>

After the day she had, especially the last 15 minutes, she could really use the sound of his voice right about now. It would have been better if she could have his arms too, but she'll take his voice for the time being.

She finally answered a second later. "Hi."

"Hi Honey, how was your day?" She walked to her couch, then as she sat down, she sighed, which Grissom thought it was the case, so he asked. "Did your case get to you?"

"No it isn't that, I told the team today that I was leaving."

"Oh, I see, and it didn't go very well?"

"Actually for the most part it did, but I can tell it was a little hard on them." She didn't want to go into further detail at the moment.

"And how are you doing?"

"I knew it was going to be hard telling them, but it was harder than I thought."

"I'm sorry Sara." He paused before asking. "Are we doing the right thing here?"

She gets a little worried as she asked. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Of course not, honey, I want you here more than anything." He sighed this time before continuing. "I just feel bad that once again because of me, you're uprooting your life. I just want to make sure that this is truly what you want and you don't feel forced."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes while thinking she can't love him anymore than she did at this moment. "Yeah, I had a pretty good life here and I loved the people I surrounded myself with, but I didn't feel complete, and knowing that we will have something to build on this time, makes me feel more complete than I had ever felt. I truly want this and I don't feel forced whatsoever."

He sighed in relief before replying. "Ok, just making sure. I love you and I don't want you to do anything that will hurt you."

She wiped a tear away as she responded. "I know and I love you too."

They both smiled at their respective ends of the phone before moving on to other subjects, then after a little bit they said their love you's, miss you's, goodbye's, and goodnight's before hanging up.

After she closed her phone she looked around her apartment, then took a breath as she got up, knowing she might as well get started on going through her things so she can start packing to get ready for a new start with the man she loved.

* * *

><p>AN: Sara is ready to leave Boston, but will it be that simple? Find out next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	11. 3 weeks later

AN: Warning: A few questionable words. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Things are about to take a turn so beware.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: 3 weeks later<p>

After Sara had walked out of the restroom, she walked back into the big area where her and her co-worker's desks were and was surprised her team wasn't there. It she wasn't like she was expecting her last day to end with a huge party with balloons or cake, but after working with them for five years, she figured she would at least get a goodbye. Before she could get too down about it, her phone vibrates, so she takes it off the clip and sees she has a text message telling her to go to their usual after work hangout spot, which was the bar.

After she replied to the message, she walked to her desk to grab her things, which was just a shoulder bag since she cleared up her desk a few days ago, then she looked around the office, and who knows, possibly for the last time. Then she took a breath before walking toward the elevators, saying goodbye to the few people that was still around the office who she's seen in passing in her daily life for the past five years.

When she finally walked out of the building, she hailed a cab since she sold her vehicle, and when it stopped, she got in before telling the cabbie where to go. Once the cabbie drove the three blocks and stops at her destination, she pays him before getting out with her bag. Then after she closed the backdoor of the cab, she walked up to the bar door, and when she stepped in, she immediately hears a 'Surprise!' coming from her team.

She smiled and asked. "What's all of this?" She looked around and a banner was hanging up that said 'Good luck'

Chelsea smiled as she walked up to Sara with a beer in her hand, then handed her the drink and replied. "We weren't going to let you go without something, so this is your goodbye party."

Sara took the drink from Chelsea before looking at the people she cared about. "Thank you, guys. It really means a lot."

They nodded with smiles, then Mike raised his glass up and said. "To Sara and her future!"

After they all repeated his words, they took a sip, then she moved closer to the rest of her team and started talking, enjoying the time that they had left with her.

About 2 hours later, the party was winding down, and after Sara had said goodbye to Mike and Ben since they had to go home, Sara walked up to the front of the bar and sat next to Josh on the barstool, who was taking a sip of his beer. She looked at him for a second, then looked over at the end of the bar and secretly smiled as she looked at Josh again. "You have caught somebody's attention."

"What?"

Sara smiled bigger and replied. "At the end of the bar on my right, a very cute blond is giving you some major eye action." Not to be too obvious about it, he looked in that general direction and saw the blond-haired woman smile at him before looking down at her drink, he looked at Sara as she continued. "Why don't you go talk to her, I'm sure it will make her night."

He shook his head. "Very pretty, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" He looked at her before looking down at his drink, and Sara sighed while she puts her hand on his shoulder. "It's time to move on Josh. Let this woman or somebody else see what a great guy are, and not just your looks."

"You still think that?"

They did clear the air between them, but when they 'made-up' they both felt something shift in their friendship, it wasn't the same as it had been in the past.

Sara chuckled as she shook her head. "I may be a taken woman now, but I didn't suddenly become blind." She pushed on his shoulder and continued. "Now go talk to her, start something new."

Josh paused for a minute to take a sip of his beer, then nodded after he swallowed. "Ok, I'll see you later?"

"It would be kind of hard to miss me."

Ever since she officially moved out of her apartment two days ago, she's been sleeping in his guest room until tomorrow.

Of course when she told Grissom she would be staying at a male colleague's place, he wasn't so sure he liked that idea, but she had valid points on why she didn't have much choice. One, she wasn't going to spend her last days in a hotel room with the rest of her stuff and didn't want to waste money on another storage since she's paying for one in Vegas too with the stuff she had already sent him, two, Ben's and Mike's places were out of the question because of their families, which she didn't want to be a burden to them, three, Chelsea's and Billy's apartments were both one bedrooms and weren't that big, and she would go crazy not having her own space, and four, which really convinced him, she told him to think about it as if she was staying with one of the guys from the Vegas team, there was nothing he had to worry about, they were just friends and Josh now understood that.

Josh smiled with a nod as he stood up from his seat with his drink in his hand before walking up the woman at the end of the bar.

Sara was watching the interaction when Chelsea took the empty seat next to Sara, which she also saw the interaction. "You know it's just a front, and that whatever happens between her and him tonight, it won't go any further."

Sara sighed as she looked at her friend. "I know, I just wanted to see him smile, even if it was only for a few minutes."

They both knew that he wasn't moving on from her anytime soon, he had really liked her and with feelings like that, people don't generally move on so quickly.

They mentally shook their heads as Chelsea continued. "Anyway, how has staying with him been? You know you could have stayed at my place."

"I know and we talked about this, besides I didn't want to take away your privacy when Billy came over." Chelsea smiled as she looked down at her drink, and Sara chuckled for a few seconds, then as Chelsea looked at her again when the embarrassment went away, Sara continued. "It's been alright, better than could be expected after our friendship kind of shifted." Chelsea nodded with a smile, then after a moment's pause they just talked about some of the good times they had.

After another 10 minutes, Sara finished her drink and said. "Well I better leave so I can get some rest for my early flight tomorrow."

Chelsea nodded and asked. "You need a ride?"

"It's ok, I'll take a cab."

"You sure?"

Sara smiled as she and Chelsea stood up from their seats, then as Sara brings her in a hug, she replied. "It's alright, I'm good."

As they pulled back Chelsea nodded. "Ok. Make sure you keep in touch."

"Of course, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

When she finished speaking, Billy walked up to them, so Sara turned to his attention and said. "Goodbye Billy, make sure you take care of this woman of yours."

He smiled as he placed a hand on the small of Chelsea's back with a nod. "Bye Sara, I'll miss you."

Sara gives him a hug while he brings his free arm around her as she replied. "I'll miss you too, take care."

As they pulled back, he nodded with another smile, then after she smiled back at them, she walked out of the bar with her shoulder bag while calling a cab to pick her up.

When the cab showed up, she got in, and as they were halfway to her temporary residence, her cell phone vibrates.

She pulls the phone from her clip and smiled at the caller ID before answering her phone. "Hi."

"Hi Beautiful, how was your last day?"

She sighed with a mixture of sadness and relief. "It wasn't that bad, I was just at my goodbye party they had for me."

"I'm glad you had worked with some nice people, and as happy as I am on you coming back here, I'm sorry you're leaving them. But I also know they'll always hold a special place in your heart."

"They really will." When the cab pulled over on the street, Sara told Grissom to hold on a second before handing money to the cabbie and getting out on the sidewalk, and after she shut the door, the cab drove away and she goes back to the conversation. "Thank you for the call, but I better let you go so I can get some rest for my early flight."

She could imagine him smiling really big before he replied. "I can't wait to see you honey, then we'll finally get to have the life that we've always wanted."

"That sounds like music to my ears, I can't wait."

"I love you, sleep tight sweetheart."

"I love you too, be careful at work tonight and make sure you get a little rest."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

After one more love you, Sara hung up the phone with a happy sigh, yeah she'll miss the people here, but going back to Grissom, finally sharing a life with him and being in his arms is what she wanted more than anything, and it was only a wake-up away for her to get all that.

* * *

><p>It was a late night or early morning, depending on the perspective, when Josh pulled his vehicle off to the side of the street and got out with a sigh.<p>

He had a wonderful night with Beverly, the woman at the bar, which they didn't really do anything except talk, but he didn't see this going any further than a few dates, he just wasn't there yet and tonight proved that.

He mentally shook his head as he walked up the steps to his rented house while arranging his keys so he was holding the one that went to his front door, and when his foot got to the top step, it landed on something. He gets a confused look on his face while he looks down as he stepped down on the next step so he could see what he had hit with his foot, then gasped when he bent down and saw it was a cell phone, but not just any cell phone, Sara's.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

The team was in the big conference room so they could have more privacy looking at old case files of Sara's and talking about potential suspects on who could have taken her, when Josh looks out in the hall from a standing position and asked. "That's him, isn't it?"

The team looked up from the files, looked out in the hall and saw their supervisor shaking hands with an older man with graying hair, then Chelsea smiled and replied. "Yeah, that's definitely him."

Ever since Sara started talking about Gilbert Grissom with her, she had described him so well that Chelsea didn't even have to compare him to a picture to know what he looked like.

As Ben and Grissom was walking to the conference room, Josh speaks again. "I didn't think he would be that old." They looked at him and he shrugged while continuing. "I'm just saying."

Anymore words that could have been said didn't happen because the conference door opened and the men walked in, then Ben said. "Everybody, this is..."

Ben gets cut off when Chelsea stands up and walks up to him. "Dr. Gilbert Grissom, I wish we wouldn't have met under these circumstances, but it is really nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

When Grissom had gotten the call about Sara from the team's supervisor, there wasn't anything that was going to stop him from coming here.

Grissom shook her hand and replied. "Thank you, Ms. Lawson."

He knew the Boston team's descriptions and names just as well as Chelsea knew his.

Chelsea just about blushed at his politeness, already seeing why Sara was in love with the guy, but she shook it off before she embarrassed herself, then cleared her throat before responding. "Please, call me Chelsea."

He nodded as he released her hand, then the rest of the team introduced themselves to him with Josh being the last one, which on instinct they couldn't help but look at each other intently.

Before it got too tense in the room, Grissom cleared his throat and asked the team as they walked to the table. "So what do we know?"

Josh speaks. "My guess is she actually made it to the front door before she was taken, her phone was on the top step and her keys were in the doorknob."

Grissom nodded in understanding as he spoke again. "Any witnesses?"

The team shook their heads as Billy replied. "No, we talked to everybody on that block and they were either out or already in bed."

Grissom sighed, then said. "Ok, let's run it down." Forgetting he wasn't in charge here, he looked at Ben, but he just nodded with a smile, knowing it must have been habit, so Grissom cleared his throat and continued. "I called her when she was in the cab and we hung up when she got out, and going with your theory Josh, she made it to the front door. Then somebody came up behind her and subdued her pretty quickly, because there is no way she wouldn't have fought back." They all nodded their head in agreement to Grissom's words before Grissom asked. "Did you guys look through old files to see if any grievances were made towards her?"

He knew that she was well liked, there was no doubt about that, but there were times when she let the passion for her work override her calmness, which could land her in some hot water with suspects or other people involved in the case.

Before one of the other team members could say anything, Josh, who was still feeling rattled on what happened to Sara, replied sarcastically. "No we've just been sitting her all morning talking about how the weather is."

Grissom looked at Josh with a glare, not in the mood for this, but before he could speak, Billy does, trying to diffuse the tension. "We have, but nothing is jumping out at us."

Grissom turned his attention back to the other members. "Ok." He paused, took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at them and continued. "Why don't we look outside of the box for a minute."

Chelsea looked at him an asked. "What do you mean?"

Grissom looked at her and replied. "What if it's not somebody from an old case."

"You mean it could have been random?"

"That or it could have been somebody she knew." Then he looked at Josh as he finished. "I don't think anybody is above suspicion."

Josh glared at the older man as he asked. "Why the hell are you looking at me for?"

"I'm just saying that I know you didn't want her to leave."

"Yeah, and everybody else in this room didn't either, are you accusing them too?"

Grissom really looked at Josh, then said what he suspected the moment he saw him. "But it's different where you're concerned, isn't it? Yeah they care about her, but not as much or deeply as you, you really didn't want her to leave."

Now he understood why Sara didn't talk about him that much, which wasn't because she didn't care about him, no, he had a feeling she cared about him more than the other's and wanted to spare his feelings, knowing that she loved him more and there was no point in causing trouble.

Everybody in that room thought that he was really good and fast, but before they could be amazed at his detection skills, Josh lets him have. "You're right, I didn't want her to leave, I didn't want her to go back to something that she had to leave the first time because she wasn't happy." He stepped closer to Grissom and continued. "And yeah I may have said a few things to voice my frustration when she told me, but I would never hold her back on anything that she truly wanted and I sure as hell would never do anything to hurt her like that. Besides, I have an alibi, I'll give her number to you if you want it."

As they continued to look at one another, Ben finally stepped up to his subordinate and said. "Josh why don't you go get some air and calm down, we don't need this right now. He's just asking questions."

Josh gave Grissom anther glare before he walked out of the room, clearly upset.

When he was gone, Ben looked over at Grissom and said. "I'm sorry Dr. Grissom, he's just on edge right now, we all are."

Grissom looked at the supervisor and said. "I understand."

Chelsea took the opportunity to speak. "You don't really think he could have done it, do you?"

Grissom paused, looked at the young woman and shook his head with a sigh. "No, I don't."

He knew some guilty people could get defensive like that, but he saw in Josh's eyes that he was just as frightened for Sara's safety as much as he was, so that little outburst proved to him that he had nothing to with her disappearance.

He mentally shook his head, then he speaks again. "But somebody did. So let's think, is there anybody that she had met since she's been here that could warrant some type of suspicion?"

Before they got to thinking, Billy speaks. "That's five years worth of people out there."

"I know, but there has to be somebody that you've might have noticed one time or another staring at her from afar and/or seeing him in the same area as her at different times."

As the team racked their brains for something to jump out at them, which was actually hard because she didn't go out a lot, Chelsea looks down at her coffee cup, but it wasn't the good stuff at the coffee shop because when the team was called in the office it was too early for the shop to be open, plus they didn't want to waste their time dealing with coffee when they had a co-worker to find.

After a few seconds, and while still looking at her coffee mug, something did pop into Chelsea's mind and she gasped. "Oh my god!"

They all looked at her and Grissom asked. "What is it?"

"Danny."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Danny who?"

Chelsea shook her head and replied. "I don't know his last name, but he works at the coffee shop that we go to a lot, pretty much every morning."

"Ok, and what's so suspicious about him?"

"I can't really explain it, but I have noticed a few times that he would get these looks while looking at Sara, and at times he would give her free muffins or cookies."

Before Grissom could speak, Billy speaks this time. "Maybe he was just being nice."

Chelsea nodded as she looked at her secret boyfriend. "True, but I can't shake this feeling that I have."

Grissom's hope started coming as he asked. "Did he know she was leaving?"

Chelsea paused for a second, then nodded. "Yeah I think so, we talked about her leaving a few times when we were there and he could have heard us at any time."

Grissom, then the rest of them, just realized that if he had a thing for Sara and found out she was leaving, it could have sent him spiraling, so they looked at their boss for the next move, which he nodded his head. "Well I don't think it will hurt to go talk to him. Billy and Chelsea why don't you take Josh and go to the coffee shop."

As much as Grissom wanted to go, he wasn't part of the team and had to let them do their jobs, he was just thankful enough that the supervisor allowed him this much on the case.

Billy and Chelsea nodded as they got up from their seats and walked out of the room while the rest of them were wondering if this was really the break they needed.

* * *

><p>AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.<p> 


	12. Where is she?

AN: Thank you for the reviews and suppprt, here is the next chapter, find out if it was the break they needed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Where is she?<p>

When Josh, Chelsea and Billy walked into the coffee shop, they headed right for the front counter, and after the customer in front of them had gotten their items, the three of them stepped up, told the woman behind the counter who they were and showed them their badges, then the young woman asked. "How can I help you?"

Josh answered. "Is Danny working today?"

She gives them a curious look and replied. "We only have one Danny here, are you sure he's the one you are looking for?"

If she had to think of one of her co-workers being searched by the FBI, Danny Harrison would have been at the bottom of the list, heck, she might not even think of writing his name down at all.

They didn't have a picture of the young man with them, so Chelsea replied. "He's Caucasian, young I would say around mid-20's, about 5'6...5'7, slim build, wears glasses, has brown eyes and short black hair."

The woman nodded and replied. "That's him alright, what did he do?"

Instead of answering that question, Josh continued with the same question he asked a second ago. "So is he working?"

The blond-haired woman, shook her head and replied. "Actually, he called in sick today."

The team's heart jumped a little as Josh continued. "And is he known to do that?"

She paused, then shook her head. "No, he's been her for almost two years and he's maybe called in sick once, possibly twice, and he would always cover for someone when they asked, he was one of the best employees I have ever worked with."

"Well we are going to need his address."

She nodded. "Ok, just a minute please."

She walked in the back while the team moved out-of-the-way so the other worker behind the counter could help the people behind them.

When the young woman came back, she handed the address to Josh and said. "I hope he's ok."

They just gave her a small smile before they said thanks, turned around and walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>After they made it to Danny's apartment complex, which the building itself wasn't that bad-looking but could tell it wasn't for the rich, Josh parked the vehicle before they all got out and wasted no time walking in the building and up the stairs to the third floor.<p>

Once they got to the correct apartment number, Josh just knocked the first time, and when no one answered, he knocked again while calling Danny's name, he did it a third time before the door finally opened and a man who was Caucasian, 5'6 , average build with red hair and hazel eye, spoke. "Danny's not here."

"Well would you like to tell us where he is?"

The man looked at them curiously and asked. "Who are you and what would you want with my friend?" They showed them their badges and he immediately cleared his throat before continuing. "I don't know where he is, I came here to surprise him for a visit but he wasn't here, so I just used the key he gave me a while back and have been waiting for him all morning, I haven't seen him or talked him in two weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah man."

Josh looked at him, then he pulled a business card out of the inside of his jacket pocket and handed it to him. "Well Mr..."

He cleared his throat again before answering. "Simms, Richard Simms."

"Well Mr. Simms, if you think of anything let me know."

Richard takes the card before he shuts the door.

The other two FBI agents looked Josh like. 'that was it.' then Josh smiled as he moves a finger up to his lips as if to say 'Be quiet' before putting his ear up to the door, which a few seconds later, they hear Richard's voice from inside the apartment. "Danny, man, I don't know what you have gotten yourself into, but the FBI is looking for you, call me back, ok?"

Before Josh could lift his hand to knock again, the door opened and Richard looked at them with surprise as Josh speaks. "Don't know where he is, huh? What do you think Billy?"

Billy smiled and replied as he looked at the jacket the man was holding. "I think he knows exactly where he is and was heading right there."

Josh looked away from Billy before looking at Rickard again. "I think you're right." The three agents looked at him with intimidation in their eyes as Josh continued. "This would be a good time to talk."

* * *

><p>When one of the bedroom doors opened, he walked in the room and headed for the chair that was sitting next to the bed where the woman of his dreams were laying, he didn't want to tie her to the bed, but he couldn't let her get away.<p>

He sighed as he sat down in the chair while his phone starts to ring, he sees her starting to stir before looking at his phone and seeing its his friend calling, but he didn't want to talk to him at the moment, so he just ignored the call and placed the phone on the nightstand. "Sorry buddy, can't talk right now." Then he looked at the woman in the bed again as she turned her head to look at him.

She looked at him wide-eyed as she recognized the guy sitting in the chair, then she moved her arms and legs as she was looking around, finally finding out she was cuffed to the metal of the bed and her legs were tied.

When she looked at him again, she cleared her throat and said. "Why, why, did you do this?"

He smiled a little and said. "I couldn't allow you to leave me again. I hid it really well, but I was a wreck the weekend you went to that wedding, and when I heard you were leaving again, this time permanently, I just couldn't let you do that, Agent Sidle."

She turned her head so she was now looking at the ceiling as she thought of the events that happened last night.

After she had gotten off the phone, she walked to and up the steps to the front door of Josh's place, then as she put the key in the doorknob, someone, which she now knew was Danny, silently came up behind her and put chloroform over her face so she couldn't fight back, ending up in this room, tied to a bed in an unknown location, worried on what's going to happen to her next.

She closes her eyes, willing her Boston team and no doubt, Grissom, to come and get her while Danny continued to stare at her, thinking they'll never be without each other again.

* * *

><p>Richard clears his throat and said. "I swear I don't know."<p>

"I'm sorry Richard, but that's not going to cut it this time, if you know his whereabouts and something happens, you'll be just as guilty as he is."

"What are you talking about, what do you mean if something happens?"

Josh stepped up to him, tired of his game and said in a low voice, very close to threatening. "Your friend took our colleague, and if he does something to her, you better run like hell before I catch up to you."

Richard was very surprised and said. "I had no idea."

Chelsea puts her hand on Josh's shoulder to hold him back a little, which it wouldn't have mattered in the long run because he was stronger, as she asked. "No idea about what?"

Richard sighed before speaking again. "Ok, for a year and half all I've heard from Danny was that he really liked this woman who would go into the coffee shop a lot, he was just too shy to say anything, which being the good friend I was, I offered to help him out, but he declined saying that he wasn't ready. Then two weeks ago he called me and said that it was time, that he was ready to say something before it was too late, again I offered to help, but he said he has it covered and he didn't want me to get involved. I never would have thought he would just take her, he isn't like it."

Josh continued in a low voice again. "Well he did, and like I said if you know where he is, you have 5 seconds tell us, starting now."

He didn't want to do this to his friend, but he had no other choice, he realized the only way he could help him, he had to tell, so he sighed again as he ran his hand on the back of his neck. "If he would have gone anywhere else, it would be an old family home about 25 minutes outside of the city. Since his parents died about 5 years ago, its only been used when he wanted to get away."

"Address?"

After he gave them the address, they rushed out of the apartment, and the moment they got back into the vehicle, Chelsea was on the phone calling her boss, and after they talked, she hung up with a sigh, hoping that nothing was going to happen to her.

When Ben hung up the phone, he looked at Mike and Grissom. "They have a lead on where she might be." Grissom's heart jumped as he gave Ben a look, which Ben knew that look very well. "Ok, you can come, but you stay behind us at all times."

"You're the boss."

Ben smiled before replying. "Alright, let's move out."

They got up from their chairs, then practically ran out of the room, not wanting to waste any time.

* * *

><p>AN: Will they find her? Find out next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	13. Close Call

AN: Thanks for the continuing support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Close Call<p>

When Sara had opened her eyes again, she turned her head and noticed she was alone, but it wasn't very long before the bedroom door opened again and he came in the room carrying a tray that had a sandwich on it.

He smiled at Sara as he walked up to the bed. "It's lunch time, a little late, I know. But I hope you'll like it."

After he scoots the chair closer to the bed, he sits down as he sets the tray down in his lap, then picks up half the sandwich and puts it over her mouth so she could take a bite, but with the combination of it being a ham sandwich and not sure if he had put something in it, she shook her head. "Come on now, It's time for you to eat." When he tried again and she turned her head this time, he tosses the sandwich on the plate before picking up the tray and tossing it across the room, the plate breaking as it hit the floor, then he gets up ranting and pacing. "I'm trying to be nice here, but you are rejecting my offer. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice." He stopped his feet and turned to look at her before continuing in a desperate tone now. "You were going to leave me."

Sara figured that she better not anger him anymore or he probably will hurt her or worse, so she swallowed and said. "You're right Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad or reject your food, but you see I don't eat meat."

His demeanor changed as he took a breath. "Oh, well ok. I can make you a different kind of sandwich then." Before he walked over to the mess he made and cleaned it up.

While he was standing up with tray that had the broken plate and food on it, Sara speaks again. "Listen Danny, can I come with you? So I can get out of this bed and walk a little."

He hesitated for a second before walking up to the chair, then asked as he placed the tray on it. "And you won't try anything?"

"I promise."

Of course if she found an opening she was going to take it, but she needed him to really trust her so he could be off his guard a little, then that's when she'll strike.

He hesitated again, but eventually nodded his head, walked to her feet to untie them before walking up to her hands and uncuffing her from the bed.

When she was sitting up so her feet was on the hardwood floor, he cuffed her hands together before helping her stand up and walking her out of the room.

They pass a few closed doors down the hall before they reach the stairs, and as they were going down them, she could see the front door, which she was itching to make her move now, but she stopped herself and let him continue to guide them to the kitchen, and after cuffing her left hand to the leg of the table, he goes and gets the items to make a Jelly sandwich. While he was making it, he stopped a few times to see her watching him.

After he finished, he got her some milk to go with it, and once he set the items in front of her, she actually gave him a little smile to get in his good graces, which he loved, and said. "Thank you."

He nodded as he sat down next to her. "You're welcome, Agent Sidle."

Wanting him to continue to trust her, she replied. "Please, call me Sara."

"Ok, Sara."

She nodded, and after a moment's pause, she asked a few questions about his life, but he didn't really give her anything, so eventually she just stopped asking.

When she finished her last bite and drink, he gets up and takes the dishes back to the sink, and as he walked back over to her, she asked. "Can I use the restroom?" He once again hesitated and Sara used that opportunity to continue. "It would be a bigger mess to clean up if I don't go."

He finally nodded, then after walking them to the half bathroom, he made sure nothing she could use against him was laying around before leaving her in there. When the door closed, she took a breath and did her business before washing her hands, then after splashing her face with water and wiping it on a towel, she said. "Ok, I'm ready."

The door opened a second later and both hands were once again cuffed before he took her toward the stairs, she looked at the front door, longing to get to it, but she held her ground, plus he still had his hand on her back so she didn't believe this was her shot.

When they got back to the second floor, that thinking changed because they were now walking shoulder to shoulder and he wasn't touching her at all, and when she looked over at him, he looked calm, like this was a normal moment between two people who were just walking in silence, so she knew this was her chance, and she took it.

She turned her head so she was looking straight ahead, then she closed her eyes for a second, knowing she had one shot at this, she opened them up, mentally took a breath before sticking her foot out and using all of her strength to push him forward before turning around and running when he lost his balance.

With her heart pounding and the adrenaline going through her, she ran down the stairs, but before she could reach the door she was tackled on the ground from behind, which she groaned as she landed on her front. As he was sitting on her back to keep her pinned down, he sad sadly as he grabbed a needle from his pants pocket. "You really gave me no choice." Before sticking her in the neck with it.

When her movements became weaker, he gets up off of her before picking her up with a little groan and walked her in the room that was off of the living room. After he laid her down on the bed, he cuffed her back up as he watched her fight the drug while he shook his head with tears in his eyes. "Why, why, did you have to do that?" He cups her cheek and said. "We could have been so happy together, but then you had to go and ruin it."

As he was bending down to kiss her forehead, the bedroom door busted open and he felt a shot in his shoulder, he yelled and cussed while pain was going through him as he turned around, then he smiled as he saw the FBI coming into the room. "You're too late, you can't have her now."

Josh and Grissom rushed toward the bed, and while Josh took care of Danny, Grissom cups Sara cheek and said. "Sara, come on honey, fight for me, fight for us, this is not how it's supposed to end."

Sara moved her head at the sound of that wonderful voice, then she opened her eyes a little, and even though the figure above her was blurry, she knew he was really there, she smiled and said weakly. "Griss."

He smiled and replied. "Yeah, I'm right here honey, everything is going to be ok now.."

She used what little strength she had to cup his cheek as she said slowly. "I'll...Always...Love...you." Then she closed her eyes as her hand fell of his cheek, and the last thing she heard before her world became dark was him yelling for her to continue to fight and to get the paramedics in here.

* * *

><p>When she became conscious again, the first thing she hears is beeping, then when she started moving her fingers and her head to the side, she heard Grissom shouting that they needed the doctor before he started coaxing her to open her eyes, which after a few seconds, her eyes were finally opened and they each saw one another's beautiful eyes, Sara could also see the worry and relief on his face.<p>

They just continued to look a one another as the doctor came into the room and said. "Ms. Sidle welcome back, you gave us all quite a scare."

Not to mention the paramedics being with the team helped save her life.

Sara cleared her throat as she moved her head to the other side to look at the young doctor with short black air, average build and blue eyes. "Thank you, great to be in here." When she said the last line they could tell it was done sarcastically.

They chuckled a little as Sara looked at Grissom again after she felt him kissing her hand, then the doctor asked her some questions and wanted to see her move her legs, arms and flex her fingers and toes to make sure nothing was damaged, which everybody in the room was happy when there wasn't, then after he wrote down what she informed him and what the machine was showing, he asked how she was feeling and she told him that she was a little tired.

"Ok, We'll let you rest for a bit."

She nodded, then she asked after clearing her throat. "When can I get out of here?"

"Not for a few, possibly, three days." They looked at him worriedly and he raised his hand up and continued. "Everything looks good, so staying here at this point is just a precaution, but we were worried a few times, so just sit tight, relax and your..."

He didn't know what the older man who was by her side the whole time was to her, even though he had a feeling.

Sara smiled a little as she looked at her man. "My everything." Which Grissom smiled back at her.

The Doctor nodded with a smile and replied. "Well he can stay here through visiting hours as long as he lets you rest."

Grissom nodded and replied. "Absolutely Doctor."

"Ok, I'll come by and check on you later."

As he was turning to walk out of the room, Grissom turns around in his chair and said. "Thank you for everything you have done."

"You're welcome, but most of the credit should go to her, she's a fighter." Then he walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

When the door closed, he looked at her again and replied to the doctors statement. "She is definitely that."

They smiled a little, then she asked in a soft voice. "Danny?"

He leans forward, squeezed her hand and replied. "He's locked up and will never harm you again, I promise."

Sara nodded, then sighed. "I don't know what happened with him, he seemed so nice."

He brings her hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckle, then replied. "And we both know from our line of work that anything can make people snap." She  
>nodded as he continued after clearing his throat. "Did he try to..."<p>

He trails off, but she seemed to understand, so she shook her head and cupped his cheek. "No, he didn't hurt me like that."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed her eyes getting heavy, so he took her other hand off his cheek and whispered. "Why don't you get some real rest, and we'll talk later, ok?"

"Ok, Love you." Then she closes her eyes with a smile on her face.

As he sat there watching her, he smiled and whispered. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Then he just sat there in silence and continued to watch her, and for the first time since they found her, he could finally let his heart settle down, happy that everything went the way it was supposed to, or else he wouldn't know what to do.

He mentally shook his head off those thoughts, it was time to think positive and about their future, which he smiled at that thought, he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter: Sara and Grissom leave Boston so they could finally concentrate on their future. Please review.<p> 


	14. leaving Boston

AN: Warning: A questionable word. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: leaving Boston<p>

For most of the night and part of the next day, Sara was asleep more than awake, but they could tell after every time she woke up she was getting stronger, which they undoubtedly loved, and Grissom had only left her side a few times to take care of bathroom needs and to call both teams to let them know what's going on.

When she had stayed awake longer than a few minutes at a time they finally ate, which wasn't the greatest, but considering they were hungry and Grissom didn't want to leave her side at the moment, they took it and ate every last bite. Then once the nurse took the trays they would just sit in silence and looked at each other, thankful they had made it this far.

Their moment of silence this time around was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

She looked at Grissom a bit longer before looking at the door and saying. "Come in."

The door opened and Sara's face lit up as she said. "Josh, Hi."

Josh walked into the room, letting the door close behind him, then replied. "Hi Sara, I just thought I would come and see you, the guys said they'll come and visit you tomorrow."

Sara nodded and replied. "Thank you."

Josh nodded with a smile, and after a few seconds of silence, Grissom cleared his throat and said. "I'm gong to let you two talk, I'll be back in a few minutes."

He thought they could use a moment to themselves and he didn't want to feel like he was in the way, so after he got up from the chair, he leaned down, kissed her head and squeezed her hand before letting go and walking out of the room.

As the door was closing, Josh walked to the chair Grissom had just got up from, then sat down.

He took a breath and said. "You know you really scared the hell out of us."

Trying to keep the tone of the room light, she smiled and said. "Just trying to keep you on your toes."

He chuckled a little, then replied. "Well you definitely had done that." Then as his look became a little more gentle, he continued. "In fact, since the day I met you, it has been that way for me."

Sara felt the air changing around them, so she started saying. "Josh..."

But he cuts her off as he took her hand. "Please, let me speak." After Sara nodded, he squeezed her hand and continued. "That man out there loves you deeply, he never left your side the moment you were brought in here, except the few time when he had to take care of a few things, and watching that and seeing the way he was looking at you, I know he's going to love you forever." She nodded with tears in her eyes as he spoke again. "The thing is I would've loved you forever too. But what I realize now is that it is not our life to share, it is yours and his, and it would have eventually happened whether you would have gone to Vegas that weekend or not. Somehow, someway, you guys would have ended up together."

Sara sniffled as she asked. "You really believe that?"

Josh nodded. "I do, when you have that true love out there, it is not going to be denied, and anybody who tries to fight against it, will lose every time."

She couldn't help but nod with a small smile before asking. "What are you saying?"

He took a breath again, got up from the chair, sat on the side of her bed, took his hand out of hers and cupped her cheek. "I'm saying that despite how I feel about you, how I'll always feel, I'm giving you my blessing."

"Really?"

"Yes, I tried to feel that way before, but now I really mean it. Go and be the happiest you've ever been as you live out the life that you've always wanted and deserve."

Sara could see the truth in his eyes as her tears started to come down her cheek while she was holding out her arms. He wiped her tears away before bringing her in his arms and giving her a hug, and while in the hug, she whispered. "You be happy too, and thank you, despite what you might think, your blessing does mean a lot to me."

He closes his eyes as he whispered. "You're welcome."

After a few minutes, they pull back, then as he wiping more tears off her cheek, the hospital door opened.

When he finally removed his hand, he turned and saw Grissom standing there, then he looked at the woman on the bed again. "I'll come by with the team tomorrow."

"Ok." As he stood up, she took his hand again and continued. "And really, thank you."

He gives her a little smile, leans down and kisses her forehead, then pulls back, and after a look, he releases her hand and walks to the door, which Grissom have moved to the side so he wasn't in the way.

When he was in front of Grissom, he held out his hand and said. "I'm sorry about before. Take care of her, and don't ever let her go."

Grissom gave the younger man a smile as he took his hand. "I understand, always, and never again."

Josh gave him a little smile as they finished shaking hands, then after they release them, he looked back at Sara one more time before walking out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

As the door shut, Sara and Grissom looked at each other, then he said with a smile after a few seconds of silence. "Nice guy, well once you get past the prickly part."

Sara chuckled a little while she nodded as Grissom was walking toward her bed. "Did you have a tough time with him, is that what he meant about 'before'?"

He nodded with a sighe before replying. "Yeah, our first meeting wasn't that great, but I understand it was because of the situation, we were all tense."

When he was close enough to her, she took his hand and tugged on it so he could move closer, and once he sits on the edge of the bed, he cups her cheek while looking into her eyes as his eyes turned vulnerable, then she asked. "You ok Griss?"

He nodded, then letting his emotions finally come out, he sniffled and said. "I was so scared Sara, I thought I was going to lose you right before we got everything we've ever wanted."

She placed her free hand on top of his hand that was on her cheek and spoke as tears came back into her eyes. "I'm right here Griss, and I'm not going anywhere without a fight or you, so you better get use to that."

He smiled as he scooted closer. "Yes ma'am." She smiled with a sniffle as she noticed he was leaning towards her, so she went a little ways to meet him, and before their lips touched he whispered. "I love you."

They do a small peck and pull back, then she moved her hand that was on top of his and cupped his cheek. "And I love you."

After a few seconds of just looking at each other, they go back to kissing, this time it was a little more passionate, and when they pulled back again, he brings her in his arms and they hold one another, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Two days later<p>

While Sara was finishing her stay at the hospital her team from Boston came and saw her, which she enjoyed, but the part she enjoyed the most was when they finally told her she was discharged with a clean bill of health, so she could not only feel free, but also have no more hospital food.

As Josh was out getting a drink at the bar with Billy that night, Sara and Grissom was in his apartment enjoying a 'home' cooked meal.

When Sara had gotten out of the hospital, Josh offered for them to come stay at his place for the night, Grissom wasn't so sure because he didn't want to feel like he was rubbing his relationship with Sara in his face, but Josh insisted and it was easier, plus it was only for one night, so he agreed.

As they were eating, he kept looking up from his plate to look at her from across the table, which every time she looked at him, he would be smiling, so after the third time of doing that action, she finally spoke. "What?"

"Nothing, it just feels nice."

She raised an eyebrow at that, yeah him and Josh are on better terms now, but she didn't think he was particularly liking this arrangement that much. "Being here, feels nice?"

He chuckled a little. "Well not necessarily here, in this apartment, but us being together like this feels nice."

"Yeah it does." Then she smirked. "Especially your cooking and serving." He was about to say something, but then she sighed and continued. "Now I have to find a place to live when we get back to Vegas."

He finally got to say what he wanted to say a few seconds ago. "Why not stay with me?" She looked at him a little shocked and he continued before she could. "I know we are just starting out and it's crazy to even think about this step right now, but the way I see it, its only going to be a matter of time before you do anyways, why not start now?"

She was still a little shocked at the gesture, but she smirked. "You sure sound very sure of us."

Before he let worry come over him, he gets up from his seat, only to sit down next to her, then he places his hand on top of hers and said. "I am. I don't want to hold anything back from you, from us, anymore. I feel we are allowed to do anything that our hearts tells us, and right now my heart is telling me this is right."

She smiles lovingly at him before replying. "We are more than allowed to do anything that our hearts tells us, but mov..."

He cuts her off. "I know moving in is a huge step, believe me. But if you want, you can stay in the guest room so you can have that space to yourself."

She gives him a little smile as she replied. "Which you know I won't be in very long, because now that I know what it feels like to be in your arms at night, I won't be able stay away."

He chuckles, then he lifts her hand up to his lips and replied. "Think about it ok? And know that I am on board with whatever you decide."

She nodded as she cupped his cheek with her free hand. "This is a huge step, especially just starting out like this, so I do need to think about it."

"Ok, I respect that."

She replied as she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, I love you so much."

He gives her a little smile. "I love you too, and you're welcome."

He stands up from the chair he was sitting in, steps up to her, leans down and kisses her on the forehead before walking back to his original chair, and after sitting down, they go back to eating, but continued to smile at one another as they ate. Her answer may have not been a resounding yes, but least it wasn't a break-up and hell no, so he'll take it.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon<p>

When they woke up the next morning, and since they didn't have to go the airport until the afternoon, they spent their time relaxing and taking it easy, then when it was time, Josh came home during lunch, helped carry the rest of the stuff that she had to his vehicle, then drove them to the airport.

Once they got there and dealt with her bags, they walked to the correct gate number, and when they got there, the rest of her Boston team was there to say goodbye to her again, so one by one they did, which was very emotional for everybody.

After Josh and Sara pulled back from their hug, she cups his cheek and said. "Thank you for helping me out and being there for me, our friendship is forever."

"Yes it is, call if you ever want to talk."

"I will and take care."

"You too."

After one more hug, Sara steps back and stands next to Grissom as he holds out his hand to Josh, which Josh shook it as he said. "Take care Gil."

"You too and thank you for all that you have done."

Josh knew it was more than allowing him to stay at his place last night, so he just nodded and replied with a you're welcome.

As they were releasing hands, it was time to board the plane, so after everybody said goodbye, Grissom and Sara picked up their carry on bags, took each other's hands, and walked away to board their plane, ready to start their new lives together.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it was ok, the next chapter will be the last. Please review.<p> 


	15. Another step toward their future

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thank you for the reviews, here is the last chapter, which I think you'll enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Another step toward their future<p>

1 year later

It had only taken the plan ride for Sara to agree to Grissom's request on living together, yeah it was a huge step and they hadn't really been a couple that long, but he was right, if everything was going the way that they wanted, it would've happened sooner rather than later and she found it pointless to get a place and then move out a few months later when she could have saved the money to begin with, plus 9 times out of 10 she would have probably been at his apartment more anyways, so in the long run it just made better sense. She did get his guest room all to herself, but like she predicted, she wasn't in it very much. She just loved sleeping in his arms too much to be away from them, and with them across the hall from the guest room, it was just too tempting.

When Sara started working at the lab again, everybody welcomed her back with open arms and vowed to be a better friend than they were the first time, they also knew that Sara and Grissom were dating almost immediately, so she had to get her evaluations from Catherine instead of Grissom since that was a requirement if they wanted to still be on the same shift, which after they talked about it, it was what they wanted, and Catherine was happy to do it, especially since it made her happy that her friend was happy.

Before they knew it a year had passed and things had been better than ever, Nick and Catherine's family just added twins, a boy and a girl, a few months ago, the other two guys, Warrick and Greg, each had girlfriends now, and Sara and Grissom were still as madly in love with each other as they ever been.

After shift earlier, Sara went out and did some errands, and when she walked into the townhouse later that evening, she had gotten a surprise, the candles were out and lit, there was soft music playing on the stereo and the dinning room table was set up romantically.

She smiled as she placed her shoulder bag by the door and carried the grocery bag toward the kitchen, where she saw him with her back toward him, opening up a bottle of wine.

She was going to take a second to admire him before announcing her presences, but it didn't happen as long as she wanted because he had turned around with a smile. "Hi honey."

Her smile was still on her face though as she walked up to him, then after setting the bag down on the counter, she asked. "What's all of this?"

His smile was still on his face as he answered. "Just because."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and replied. "Well regardless of your reasoning, I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too."

Then they do a few pecks, which they were tempted to go deeper, but then dinner might have been a little late, so they pulled back, and after a kiss on the forehead, he released her, grabbed the wine and took it to the table while she put the groceries up.

15 minutes later they were finally at the table eating, which they were enjoying very much, but as they were coming towards the end of their meal, Sara noticed Grissom was looking a little nervous, so she asked. "Is everything ok, Griss?"

He looked at her, cleared his throat and said. "Yeah, it's fine." He paused before asking. "You done?"

She had taken the last sip of her wine as she nodded while he gets up from his seat, then he grabbed his plate before reaching for her plate and walking over to the sink so he could place them there. Then he just stood there with his head bent down.

Sara continued to look at him worriedly, then gets up from her seat, walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, which made him jump a little, and that's when she knew that something was on his mind because nothing made him jump unless he was deep in thought. He was always aware of his surroundings, especially when she was around because his heart would always know.

"Griss, what's wrong?"

He took a breath, turned around while taking her hand off his shoulder, then walked them back to the table and sat her down. He looked down at her while she looked up as her heart stated pounding on what it was, then he took another breath to calm his heart before going down on one knee, still holding on to her hand. "Sara." She gasped as she thought what he was doing, which she must have gotten it right, because he started to smile as he continued. "Sara, I know I didn't do the right things when I asked you to come here the first time, but believe me, the way I felt for you has always been there, I just wasn't ready to let it out, and when you left here, I thought that was it, I thought I had last my chance with you forever."

He took another breath before continuing. "Then when I saw you in the bar that evening you came back here, everything that I was scared of showing you just wanted to come out. I didn't know how it was going to happen or when it was going to happen, but I knew sometime during that weekend it was, and that night it happened when you showed up at my townhouse." Sara smiled as she looked down at their hands, which were on her thigh, remembering that night like it happened yesterday. He smiled too as he cupped her cheek and brings her head back up so he could look into her eyes again. "That night was amazing, not just because on what we did, but how it made me feel, I felt more alive than I could have ever dreamed, the downside was that I knew I had to let you go at the end of the weekend, which I would have, but deep down I knew I couldn't fully let you go like that and I was prepared to do whatever it took to prove to you that I was serious."

She raised an eyebrow. "Whatever it took?"

He smiled and replied. "Nothing sinister of course, but I would have tried anything."

"Like what?"

He didn't even pause. "Well for one, I would have offered to go to Boston."

She looked at him very shocked on that. "You never brought that up."

"It would have been plan B, if it came to that." His plan was detouring a little, but since they were down this road, he had to ask. "In fact I've been wondering, why didn't you ever ask me to come to Boston? I knew you loved working with everybody there."

She took a breath before answering. "Because I knew how much you love and trusted the team here, I didn't want you to start over somewhere else."

He was just filled with more love from this woman than he thought was possible and said with his voice full of emotion. "You've sacrificed so much for me."

She shook her head with a tears in her eyes. "Maybe, but it's worth it Griss, you're worth it. I don't care where we would have ended up, just as long as I got be with you."

They both started sniffling now, then he cleared his throat and finished what he started. "I feel the same way, and in fact I have a request that will guarantee us being together in the near future, hopefully for a very long time."

She smiled, knowing by now what it was, but wanted to hear him say it. "Which is?"

He took a breath, removed his hand from her cheek to put it in his pocket, then grabbed a blue velvet ring box and pulled it out, and as he was opening it, he asked the words he never thought he would say before Sara came into his life. "Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"

Sara couldn't help the tears coming down her cheek as she nodded her head and whispered. "Yes, Yes I will."

He smiled as he pulled the ring out of its case, took her left hand and slipped the engagement ring on her finger before cupping her cheek again so he could wipe her tears away, then he brings her closer, and the moment their lips touched, nothing could stop it from becoming passionate.

Before they knew it they were in bed and under the covers, but before the moment of no return, and as he was looking down at her, he cups her cheek again and speaks with emotion. "I love you so much Sara."

He wiped her tears away as she cups his cheek and wipes his tears away too. "I love you too, more than I can say."

After he turned his head to kiss her palm, he looks down at her passionate filled eyes, which his was just as passionate, and after a second longer, he bends down and kissed her again, feeling their love go deeper each second.

* * *

><p>While she was laying in his arms later, she was looking at the ring for the first time that night because she cared about the man more than the ring, but as she looked at it, she thought it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a single diamond in the middle flanked by two butterfly shaped designs with small diamonds in the wings.<p>

Grissom kissed the top of Sara's head and whispered. "Do you like the ring?"

She smiled as she moved so she was half laying on him and half on the bed, then smiled as she cupped his cheek. "It's beautiful, but you didn't have to get me something this expensive."

He shook his head and replied. "Only the best for my girl." She smiled as she looked down, then he chuckled and replied softly. "I don't mean to embarrass you, I'm just stating the truth."

She cleared her throat before looking at him again. "I know, but even after all this time I'm not use to it. Before we've gotten together, I would just wish you would say stuff like that, and now that I get to hear it everyday, I love it, but like I said, I'm not use to it."

He took her left hand off his cheek, kissed it, then replied. "Then I guess It's my job to say something like that everyday." She gives him a little grin, really liking the idea of that, but before she could voice that, her cellphone vibrates on her nightstand, indicating a text message.

They both sighed, hoping work wasn't going to ruin this moment, then after she moves her body up so she could peck him on the lips, she moved over him so she could reach for her phone. After she was comfortable again, which was in the same position she was in before the text came, she checked her message, then smiled. "Chelsea and Billy are getting married next month and they've invited us."

He replied as he was playing with the tips of her hair. "That's great, we'll request that weekend off and go there." She nodded as she replied to the text, then after laying her phone down on the bed, she looked at him as he asked. "Did you tell her about our engagement?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to upstage her day, besides, I want a little time with just us knowing, hope that's ok?"

He smiled as he cups her cheek this time. "I'm ok with it, just tell me when you are ready to shout it to the world and I'll be right by your side." She smiled in return, and a few seconds later she shakes her head with a small chuckle, so he asked. "What is it?"

"I just can't believe this is happening, us getting married, it's unbelievable, a dream come true."

He moves forward while she meets him in the middle and they peck each other on the lips, then after she lays her cheek on his bare chest, he kissed her head and whispered. "I know honey, but it is, and soon you'll be Mrs. Gilbert Grissom." She sighed as closed her eyes while she moves her arm so it was around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her protected.

It may have taken her nine years, counting the year they first met, but she's one step away from marrying the man that she's loved more than any other man she's ever known, she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. There are no immediate plans for a sequel, but you never know what could happen. I want to thank you all once again for supporting me, I really liked writing this one, and if you enjoyed reading it, then be on the look out for more soon. So until then enjoy your week and take care.<p> 


End file.
